The Colorful Side of the Moon
by Tonksiegirl
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is a new member of the Order of the Phoenix. she was ready for danger, duels and excitement, but she was not ready for a mild mannered werewolf to come into her life. Takes place in OotP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

It was a blistering, hot night in London. Nymphadora Tonks stood in the middle of Grimmauld place with two of her colleagues. Tonks was still dressed in her official auror robes, but wished that she had thrown on a t-shirt. Her hair was in short chocolate curls that framed her heart shaped face. The two men standing on either side of her were the famous Mad-Eye Moody and the less famous but equally talented Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks had been so anxious about tonight, and had been preparing herself all week for this meeting. It was Nymphadora's first year as a qualified auror. She was partnered with Kingsley on many cases, and Moody had just taken a liking to her, he had become kind of like her mentor. These men were the only two aurors she felt comfortable with, she even shared with them that she believed that the dark lord was really back and that Dumbledore wasn't some old crazy bat. At this confession the men jumped for their opportunity to add to the Order's members. They asked her if she was interested in fighting against the dark lord, she instantly jumped at the opportunity to help fight, and maybe prove her-self even further. After she had accepted this request she had told them about how she had been yearning to clear her family's name, considering she was closely related to Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. At this remark the men confessed to Tonks that her dear cousin was an innocent man also fighting in the efforts against Voldemort. This news was probably the hardest to consume for Tonks. She had loved her cousin and spent summers with him in her younger years; she had spent so many years telling herself that he was an evil man, and that he was no longer the fun loving cousin that she had played fairies and giants with. But now was not the time to worry about the shock she went through, she was about to enter into a whole new chapter of her life and she needed to stay focused. Moody handed her a piece of paper to memorize, but when she read I she was perplexed. There was no 12 Grimmauld Place, only 11 and 13. Mad-eye snatched the paper out of her hand and set it aflame.

"Now think about what you just read, and stay next to me Tonks." Mad-eye said in a gruff voice just above a whisper. She was terribly confused but did as she was told, just as she was thinking '12 Grimauld Place' a door seemed to appear in-between 11 and 13. Then the whole house was visible.

The trio entered the dark dismal house without a sound, and Kingsley had gestured towards Tonks to stay silent. She was looking around and wondering why the Order of the Phoenix would pick a house that was clearly owned before by the darkest of wizards for headquarters. She was reflecting on her silent entrance in the house when her leg hit that damned umbrella stand. The noise seemed to provoke a sleeping Mrs. Black; this was a sight horrified Tonks beyond belief. Moody and King attended to the portrait while Tonks collected herself.

"Sorry, you guys know how clumsy I am." She said as a blush rose to her face. Just as she said this, a short plump witch with red hair came huffing out of the kitchen.

"Would you two not announce your entrance," the witch began to scorn the two men, "we have enough to worry about with out having the whole house wake up. I mean we really don't know what's been living here for the past decade and a half."

"I'm sorry ma'am that was my fault. I tripped over that umbrella stand." The short witch turned to Tonks and softened her expression.

"Oh you must be Nymphadora, we've heard all about you. I'm Molly Weasley dear. You may know my husband Arthur, don't fret about the portrait. We are so glad that you're joining us, here come into the kitchen I've just put out some dinner for the meeting." Her previously harsh tone switched to a soft motherly one that Tonks thought suited her quite well. Tonks was very amused at the unjustified looks on Moody's and Kingsley's faces as Molly led her into the kitchen.

Remus Lupin was standing in the corner of headquarters kitchen with Sirius Black

"Moony, we need to save Harry from those awful people. He needs to be immersed in this world; he has the right to know about the events that are un-raveling." Sirius had been pushing to retrieve Harry from the Dursleys ever since Hogwarts got out for summer.

"Padfoot, we've been over this. I agree with you, but the Order needs to get organized before we can safely see to Harry. You need to get it off your mind; you've been at it for a week and a half now. Maybe your lifelong goal to torture Snape, I would normally frown upon it, but you've become overly annoying." Sirius opened his mouth in retort, but a sudden disturbance occurred out in the hallway which triggered Mrs. Black's portrait. Molly Weasley ran out in a hustle to deal with who ever was announcing their entrance. She reentered and the room was back to its low buzz. No one but Lupin noticed she was joined by a new face. The young woman looked no more than 22 years of age. She was dressed in ministry robes, so she must have been the new auror Mad-eye had been talking so much about. Her heart shaped face was framed by short curls that were the perfect color of chocolate, if only he could remember what Moody said her name was.

"Sirius who's that with Molly?" Sirius looked over with a grin,

"My new distraction Moony." Lupin rolled his eyes. This girl was much younger than the both of them but he knew it was useless to point this out to Sirius.

Sirius was walking towards the beautiful young lady who entered the kitchen with Molly. She looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't place her face.

"You must be the new recruit," the young lady turned around to face Sirius, "this headquarters is my family home. If you would like me to give you a tour of it I will most certainly love to." She raised her eye-brow in skepticism, "Most of the rooms are still infested, but we did manage to clear the kitchen, and a bedroom or two." Sirius smiled his most suggestive smile, and finally the woman spoke.

"Sirius Black, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Ah, so you do know who I am."

"I should, you babysat me during the summers." Sirius was hit with the realization,

"Nympha-" Tonks pulled out her wand in warning, "I mean Tonksie?" ask Sirius.

"I don't blame you, it has been nearly 14 years." Sirius embraced his little cousin.

"You've grown up so much Tonksie, and an auror to boot. Let me introduce you to the rest of the Order." Remus Lupin watched the encounter with much confusion. She didn't reject him, but she also didn't drag him off to the bedroom upstairs. Damn! Sirius was good. Lupin engaged in a conversation with Kingsley as Sirius made his rounds with the woman at his side, if only he could remember her name.

"You might know this young fellow Tonksie." Sirius was directing Tonks around the room, introducing her to every member of the order. He was currently pointing out Bill Weasley, whom Tonks did in-fact already know. During her Hogwarts career she had been dear old William's personal dose of hell.

"Oh, I know Bill. Mr. Head Boy himself."

"Oh dear, Merlin it's the fairy floss torpedo." Bill's eyes widened with shock, Charlie pop up from behind his brother,

"Hey! How have you been Tonks?" he asked as he looked her up and down, "You look great" Tonks was in the same year as Charlie, and she had befriended him at Hogwarts, and kept in touch with him when she left.

"Thanks, you look good too." She would have been perfectly content just talking to Charlie and Bill, at least she knew them. But Sirius wanted to show off his little cousin to everyone.

"And last but certainly not least is my best mate, Professor, Remus John Lupin." Sirius dragged a tall shabby looking man from a conversation he was having with Kingsley.

"Remus this beautiful young lady is Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks had noticed this man shortly after she had entered the kitchen, he was easily the tallest member here, and loomed over every one else. He raked his hand through his hair and looked down into her eyes. She noticed his amber eyes had green teasing the outside of them, they held a sort of gentle look to them. His hair was a light brown with streaks of silver in it. All it did was emphasize his eyes more. She had been so proud at how she had composed herself so far. She only stumbled once since entering the kitchen and she had planned to keep it that way, but she noticed that she was staring a bit too intently into his eyes. She quickly averted her gaze to her shoes and held out her hand for a shake; but she extended it too far and with too much force, and ended up practically punching him in the abdomen.

"Oof." He backed up, and bent slightly at the hip,

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Lupin I'm so sorry! I-I meant to shake your hand," her hair flared into its normal bright pink out of nerves. She walked towards him, but managed to step on his foot, and head butt him. He looked up, rubbing his head, his eyes wandered to her hair.

"Wasn't it just, brown?" he asked with a slightly winded voice. She was practically beating him, and his concern was her hair?

"Uh yeah I'm a metamorphagus." At this Tonks scrunched her face and changed her hair to bouncy blonde curls.

"How interesting, it's very nice to meet you Miss. Tonks." He put out his hand for a shake.

"The feeling mutual Professor but there's no Miss to it." She took his hand glad that she didn't end up punching him again.

"My apologies Nymphadora." She winced

"No, I meant just call me Tonks."

"Oh, well none the less it's very nice to meet you Tonks. I see that you are related to Sirius, I'm sorry you missed a wonderful man." Sirius had been distracted by Severus Snape in the corner, and was now on the hunt. Tonks was shocked by Lupin's comment but was sure it was simply a joke.

"oh I don't need him I have plenty of other men waiting at my door step." Lupin laughed freely.

"Miss Tonks I merely meant that I'm sorry you didn't get to know Sirius as a person. Although I wouldn't be surprised if the line of men you have waiting for you is a mile long." She morphed back her blushed, a little from flattery and a little from embarrassment. But Lupin just continued to vaguely smile. She tried to change the subject from further embarrassment to herself.

"So, you're a professor."

"Was; I taught at Hogwarts about a year ago. I was the defense against the dark arts professor."

"Of course, you taught Harry Potter's 3rd year. You gave Umbridge a lot of grief. She was so pissed that they let a werewo-" she stopped and looked at the scars on his face.

He grimaced as he said, "Yep that's me, ministry nuisances, ex-professor and resident werewolf." Oh Merlin now she was even more embarrassed, crap can't she just have a normal conversation with a nice man.

"How interesting." She said in mock of his words earlier, his light laughter lifted her spirits.

He felt a tingle of warmth as she lightly slapped his arm jokingly. She didn't make some lame excuse to leave him, or look at him with disgust. She in-fact showed no sign that his lycropathy made a difference in her opinion of him.

"So you were friends with the Potters?" she suddenly realized how horrible that was of her to ask.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have,"

"it's quiet all right Miss Tonks. Yes I was friends with the Potters as was Sirius, he's Harry's godfather you know?" She widened her eyes slightly with shock. Sirius? A responsible godfather? The idea made her chuckle

"I bet he's ideal, responsible, respected and disciplined." It was Lupin's turn to laugh, she found his laugh infectious. She saw the lines on his face disappear as he laughed; he looked much younger with a smile on his face.

The meeting was called to order shortly. And to Tonks' horror she found herself making a fool of herself yet again. Lupin had been a perfect gentleman and had pulled a chair out for her to sit in. Well she had managed to fall backwards in the chair and pulled down Remus in the process. He twisted his body to break her fall and found her red as a tomato on his chest rambling apologies

"I'm so sorry Mr. Lupin. It just—I mean I – the chair was-"

"Are you ok Miss Tonks?" she looked at him with a bit of confusion. He was the one that hit the ground, and had a chair in his ribs.

"Ye—yes, thank you Mr. Lupin." She said in a small voice.

"It's Remus" he replied. Everyone was quite amused with the incident; Sirius couldn't help but commented on how Tonks was falling for Moony. Once everyone was settled Dumbledore introduced Tonks and a woman named Emmiline Vance as the new members. He brought up Voldemorts movements, and their actions against them. He talked about the surveillance of Harry Potter and the prophecy, Tonks made a not of memorizing every detail of these missions. Dumbledore listed the weeks worth of guard duty at the end of the meeting, Tonks was delighted to learn hat her first assignment was guard duty on Wednesday. She was going to have the night shift with Remus Lupin. Tonks' eyes found Remus', he smiled genuinely. The Headmaster concluded the meeting and invited anyone to stay for dinner on Molly's request.

Dinner was served with out and other catastrophe from Tonks, although there was a close call once with the butter knife. Tonks had talked with Charlie Weasley, mostly about quidditch during dinner. She found the meal very distracting; she was sitting across from Remus with Sirius at the end of the table. She kept brushing his long legs, and found herself wondering about their extent.

At the end of the meal few members stayed behind for chit-chat. Charlie had to rush of to guard duty while Bill though he should go back to Gringotts to check on his trainee. Dumbledore stayed and talked with some people, including Tonks, before leaving with Minerva for Hogwarts. Tonks found herself talking to Sirius at about 1:30, and saw that her, Sirius, Kingsley and Lupin were the last left in the house. Everyone had left for the night. She felt a yawn creep up her throat.

Kinsley stated "Well I better get going if I plan to be awake for work in a few hours." Tonks stood up in agreement. Lupin made his way to the door also.

"We should all get some rest." Sirius took Tonks' arm in his

"You have to come around here more often Tonksie we have loads of catching up to do." His face was lit up with a smile, but it sounded a little like a plea.

"Of course I will."

They had now reached the front door. Sirius gave a quick hug to his little cousin and made for the stairs. Lupin shook Kingsley's hand in farewell and started to follow Sirius up the steps.

"It has been lovely meeting you Nymphadora." She felt a weird tingle creep up her spine

"It's just Tonks, Remus." Remus turned to go up the steps with a slight smile on his face, and Tonks turned towards the door. But before she could turn the handle something that resembled a shriveled potato jumped onto Tonks' shoulders, sending her on her back.

"FILTHY HALFBREED! COME TO TINT MY MISTRESS' NAME OF BLACK!" Sirius grabbed Kreacher by the neck and threw him to the floor. The noise had awoken Mrs. Black's portrait

"YOU IS DISTURBING HER AGAIN TO BEG FOR YOUR FAMILY'S HONNOR, BUT YOU IS NOT GETTING IT BACK!" Kreacher run over to the portrait and flung his arms in front of it. Tonks could not speak from shock. Sirius' voice could be heard over both Mrs. Black and Kreacher

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GRIME! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK TONKS! SHE WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE ASSOICATED WITH THE FAMILY YOU SERVED!" Kreacher was still addressing Tonks, now with a more mysterious and evil glint in his eye

"you come in this house with your ever changing looks not worthy of trust from any witch or wizard. My mistress was seen that way, you receive you gift for deception form her. Her blood runs through your veins. You is more like her than you know halfblood." With this Sirius kicked Kreacher in the gut and silenced him with his wand. Mrs. Black's portrait was still yelling, but as Lupin was closing the curtains beady eyes bore into Tonks saying

"MY OWN BLOOD TINTED WITH FILTH!"

All was quiet in the hall; all three men were staring at Tonks waiting for her to break in to tears. She looked around at them from the floor where she sat. Her eyes lock with Lupin's

"Well, I'll see you on Wednesday Remus." She stood up and left the house before any one could speak their concerns for her.

She apperated down the street from her flat and walk home. She entered her apartment. She closed the door and slid down with her back against the door. She hugged her knees to her chest and heaved a great sigh. He had called her a black, an evil murderous person. He had accused her of wanting to reclaim her heritage. She felt the back of her eyes sting, she had always excelled in DADA class, and she couldn't deny that she was slightly curious about seeing the house of black. People always shied away from her due to her family at school, and her loyalties were constantly questioned at the ministry. How thick did Black blood run? She cursed herself for being so childish, but tonight's events had brought back those questions in the back of her mind about her connections with dark magic. She got to her feet and pushed back the stinging in her eyes that threatened tears, she wasn't one to cry over hateful words.

Tonks got ready for bed and slipped under the covers for a good nights rest. The comments made by Kreacher still lingered in her mind. She pushed them away and tried to think of her first assignment on Wednesday. She thought about the man who would join her, his features fitted his age, but the lines on his face made him seem older to others. She thought about the streaks in his hair, most would say they were gray, but she thought they let off a silver look to them. The silver matched wonderfully with his eyes, amber with green. They told of his soul and its profound depth, his knowledge and kind heart. She wondered why she was thinking this after only knowing the man for a few hours, but was too tired to give it much of a care. She found peaceful sleep thinking about those eyes.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it the T rating is for later chapters so don't be disapointed yet. I know I'm hopeless at grammar and spelling, but if you're willing to beta then PM me :) reviewers get to serve night duty with their favorite werewolf ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I give all the credit for the characters to Jo. also HAPPY BIRHDAY! its the beautiful Ms Rowling's birthday today as well as Harry's so I sat down and wrote in there honnor.

Tonks was all set for her day off. She had her big pancake breakfast with bacon and pure maple syrup made in some place called Vermont. The ministry had forced her to take three days off from work for her ridiculous amount of overtime. She had three whole days off, she now truly believed that miracles could happen. She could do what ever she wanted for three days, she could shop or go out to the country to fly around a bit, or maybe even visit Sirius…she felt a lump in her throat as she remembered the events of last night, and all of those things that Kreacher said. She shook her head determined not to feel down on her first of four days off. Her pancakes could no longer be ignored so she turned on the weird sisters for entertainment and dug in.

She was still eating her pancakes when a knock came at the door. Dodging the clutter that inhabited her flat she went to the door to answer it.

"Who is it?" she asked with her hand on the handle.

"Remus Lupin." The voice rang through the door, she paused. What was Remus doing at her flat at 9:30 in the morning? She looked down at her clothing, or lack there of. She was in a tank top and short boxer-shorts and had no clue why she cared what he thought, but she did. Her hair was a short pixie cut of bubblegum pink still with traces of bed head.

"Prove it." She didn't want to seem like an amateur.

"I have the bruise from where you punched me last night if that will suffice." She could tell he was smiling through the door, and immediately swung it open.

"Wotcher Remus" Tonks saw his smile and felt one form on her face as well. He noticed her pajama choice and instantly decided to look at nothing but her face, although his eyes did flick downward for the briefest of seconds.

"Come on in"

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh please come on in, I don't bite." He stepped inside her door.

"No that would be me who bites, being furry once a month an' all." She chuckled

"I guess that would be correct. Want some pancakes I made a whole batch." He couldn't help but smile at her, she was so cheerful.

"No thank you, they smell great though."

"Are you sure, I have syrup, jam, bacon the whole works." She picked up her plate and wafted it under his nose. She felt so comfortable with this man; she had only met him last night and felt little to no awkwardness between them. Was she always this outgoing with people or was it just him who made her realize it.

"No thank you Nymphadora."

"Tonks." She corrected him, but as she was putting her plate down she knocked over the syrup. She pushed back her blush while Lupin cleaned up the mess with his wand.

"So professor if your not here for my pancakes, and your not here for my charming personality, what brings you here?" he looked down at his feet.

"Well Sirius was concerned about you after you left last night, and w—he wanted to make sure you were okay, and told me he would perfectly understand if you had second thoughts about being in the order." There was a pause before she spoke, "Are you talking about what happened with Kreacher, because tha—" she was cut off by Remus

"He had no right to say those things to you. He says the same things to Sirius; we should take pity on him really—"

"Lupin! Its ok I've gotten that kind of stuff all my life because of my mom's family. And when I left didn't I say that I would see you Wednesday that kinda gives you a hint that I want to stay in the Order." His face felt hot.

She had said that she would see him on Wednesday, and if truth be told Sirius was the one saying that his cousin was strong and probably wasn't fazed by what Kreacher said, it was really Lupin who wanted to check up on the young auror. But now he was standing in her kitchen, she was fine and he was embarrassed.

"Well if you're sure your ok."

"I'm not gonna deny it stung a bit but I'm not going to have an emotional breakdown over it." He saw a flash of pain in her eyes, but it was replaced with her infectious smile. Her hair changed to bright orange spikes to emphasize her happy state. He decided to take his leave, being as his reason for coming here was fulfilled.

"Well I don't want to be a nuisance to you any longer Nymphadora."

"Tonks, and your not a nuisance."

"Never the less I must be going; Sirius and I have a busy day ahead of us."

"What are you guys up to today?" "We are cleaning headquarters, so when the Weasleys move in they can actually breathe the air."

"That's kind of an essential part of life, breathing and all. Do you guys need help?"

"Oh, no I think we can handle it. You just enjoy your days off."

She pouted "But I don't know what to do with myself. And they way you made it sound you men need some extra hands."

"No Miss Tonks you don't need to ruin your small vacation with two old geezers like Sirius and I."

"I'm helping Lupin and that's final, and the name is Tonks; no miss to it. And since I am so graciously helping you clean that hell hole, you my _young_ sir are going to help me eat this mountain of delicious pancakes."

"I—" he tried to object but she raised her hand to silence him.

"Lupin sit down and eat some food." he would have disobeyed her if it wasn't for the fact that she scared him. She scared him in a way that begged to be challenged, and what kind of a Marauder would he be if he shied away from a challenge.

They finished their breakfast and apperated to headquarters. Failing to notice the umbrella stand again Tonks woke Mrs. Black from her slumber

"TAINTING THE NAME OF MY FORFATHERS!" Sirius came barreling down the stairs.

"Oh would you just SHUT UP!" Sirius closed the curtains, silencing his mother. He turned to greet Lupin, but spotted his favorite little cousin, and engulfed her in a bear hug before any hellos were said.

"Tonksie!"

"Sirius I need air."

"No you don't." he gave her a squeeze and let go.

"Have you come to help us prepare the house for the Weasley Invasion?" she smiled brightly

"Is that what your calling it? I would have thought it would be rampage of the redheads." He chuckled

"I like that I'm going to use it." He sighed, "Well we'd better get down to it. Moony and I have already managed to clear four bedrooms, three bathrooms, the Kitchen and the hallways." They were walking up the stairs past all of the elves heads to the very top.

"Padfoot, what are the next rooms on the list?"

"Well," he had a very unpleasant look on his face "it would be faster if we split up. Kreacher only listens to me and we've already started in on Molly's room. Moony, you and young Nymphadora here can work on the bedroom across the hall."

"My name is Tonks." She said as Remus nodded and led her into the room.

"Poor, Sirius." Tonks felt a pang of empathy for her cousin. She saw the same empathy in Lupin's down cast eyes,

"Well we'll be seeing him at dinner, and maybe we could help him with Molly's room if we finish quickly." Tonks took a look around the room they were in, taking in the horrific sight for the first time.

Between the floor boards an orangey green mold was seeping through nearly covering the whole floor, and to Tonks' horror it seemed like it was breathing. On the walls, a thick purple vine with vibrating thorns the color of dried blood grew entangling itself and the beds which also had the floor mold creeping up the bedposts. On the ceiling was a huge blob of fur, every few feet an exceptionally big lump would wiggle as if ready to burst. Tonks looked at Remus with determination in her eyes.

"Let's get a move on." She tired to walk with dignity towards the mold, but lost her footing and saw the moldy floor flying up to meet her. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard floor to hit her, but the impact never came. She opened her eyes to see the floor less then a foot away from her face; she questioned for a second why she wasn't continuing on her way to meet it when she realized the strong arms holding her up. She craned her neck to see Lupin on one knee with his arms wrapped around Tonks' waist to prevent her from hitting the ground. His face was mere inches from hers; his golden brown hair was tickling her face. She found herself looking deeply into his calming eyes. His warm breath puffed on her face while she held hers, she noticed this but for some reason could let out her breath.

"Are you alright Nymphadora?" all she could manage was a nod. He lifted her up to her feet and released his hold on her. She regained the use of her lungs and her vocal cords.

"Thanks Lupin, and its just Tonks." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"I know." was all he said. His expression returned to a business like one.

"Now I don't know what is possibly hiding in this purpura vitis, but we need to be couscous. We'll start with the floor and move from there."

"Well it looks like we have ourselves here a bad case of vivus figunt. It roots in the floorboards, so we'll have to freeze it and pull up the floor." Remus looked at her obviously impressed.

"Well then, let's get to it."

They successfully froze all of the exposed mold, and with no fall, trips or stumbles from Tonks. Lupin on the other hand had a few close calls though. Nymphadora was wearing a pair of very tight jeans, and a shirt that was too big for her. Being as the mold was on the floor they were forced to bend over, and every time he looked up he would either see the tight jeans in his face or the top of Tonks' head leading straight down the over sized shirt, with an exposing neckline. He didn't mean to stare, and he felt like an old lecher, but Merlin it was distracting, and at one point he stood still for so long that the vivus figunt began growing up his leg. It was time to lift up the floor and freeze what's underneath. "_solvot_." Tonks pointed at the boards and cast the spell. She then went on to put her wand away and pull up the board by hand. The wood however was not compliant.

"Uhh Tonks?"

"One second Remus I've almost got it."

"Oh I don't doubt that you do, it's just wouldn't it be easier if we just levitated the boards?"

"Oh, right." She morphed back her blush, and felt that one spot on her neck turn hot. When she turned around she saw Remus looking quizzically at her neck. Had he seen her blush? Tonks had learned very young how to morph away evidence of her embarrassment, except for one spot about 2 inches below her left ear, on her neck. Her friend Caelyn was the one to point it out to her, and Tonks had seen later in the mirror that it was true. She walked past Remus to the door, and he followed. They looked in on the room, Lupin levitated the floorboards while Tonks froze the remaining mold. She then proceeded to place a permanent freezing charm on the origin of the vivus figunt. Lupin replaced the floor.

"The infestation should be gone by tomorrow. The cold will kill it in a matter of hours." Remus stated.

The rest of the room was cleaned in no time at all. They had only needed to set fire to the infestation on the ceiling, and prune the purpura vitis. Granted there was a gnome nest and some kind of venomous beetle thing, but those were taken care of with little worry. They refurbished the beds, and rid the room of cobwebs and spiders being as this was going to be Ron's room. An unexpected challenge came when it was time to clear the bureau; there was a particularly menacing ipsum. These creatures are cousins with ghouls and gnomes except they have a shorter temper and result to vicious pranks for pay back. Tonks opened the drawer obviously disturbing the creatures sleep. Tonks looked away for the briefest of seconds to inform Lupin that the ipsum was harmless and would be easy to remove, but she however never finished her sentence because the ipsum pushed her to the ground and was now running in circles around her with a high pitched laugh. Remus pulled out his wand to immobilize the creature.

"No, Remus its fine I've got it." She could fall on her own without anyone's help, and she didn't need a two foot shriveled potato to help her. She was running around the room trying to catch the damned thing without the use of her wand, tripping multiple times as Lupin stood in the doorway amused.

They had finally cleaned the room to their satisfaction and made downstairs for some greatly needed dinner having skipped lunch.

"Well that was the biggest bedroom and now we only have eight more bedrooms to do." Remus proclaimed on their way down the stairs.

"Molly said she will have her crew do the living spaces. And Sturgis was for some reason very eager to do the bathrooms for us, and with that the house should be mostly clean by the time the Weasleys invade." Tonks counted on her fingers,

"But wait Molly only has seven kids, and only four still living with her, two of which are twins and I suppose are rooming together. So why does she need all thirteen bedrooms?"

"Well her family, including Hermione and Harry only need four rooms, but Sirius is also living here and I am staying with him so he doesn't go off his rocker. Also a lot of the order members told us to make up a room for them incase they needed to stay after a meeting, or in Fletchers case a place to stash cauldrons." Tonks laughed lightly as they entered the kitchen.

Sirius was drinking some tea when they push the door open.

"Wotcher Sirius. How did you and Kreacher make out?" Sirius turned around and made a gagging motion.

"Tonks what would posses you to think that I would snog that worthless pathetic excuse for a living organism?" Remus let out a bark of laughter which Tonks joined in.

"Padfoot you haven't had the opportunity to snog any living organism for 14 years, you might be getting desperate." Tonks and Lupin burst into fits of laughter while Sirius just glared at Lupin

"Well if I remember correctly Moony it took you nearly 16 years to snog anyth—" Remus leaped from his spot and covered Sirius' mouth

"What was that Sirius?" Tonks asked recovering from her laughter Sirius was mumbling through Remus' hand

"Nothing" replied Lupin "Nothing at all, how 'bout some tea, and I'll make us some sandwiches for a light dinner." Lupin let go of Sirius, who was licking Remus' hand so he would remove it. Lupin wiped his hand on Sirius' shoulder, and walked to make tea and sandwiches. Sirius looked confused from Lupin's back to Tonks' pleasant expression. He sat down at the table with Tonks while Moony made dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Lupin?" Tonks asked.

"No, Just sit and relax Nymphadora."

"Its Tonks" she muttered under her breath, Remus waved his hand signifying her heard her correct him. Sirius was still terribly confused by their behavior. They had only met last night, but they made conversation like they were good friends.

"So how did you guys do Sirius?" "Well I hate to admit it but Kreacher can be productive if I yell at him enough. We managed to finish off Molly and Arthurs room, and started in on their master bath."

"That's great," Remus said as he sat down with the tea on a tray, "that only leaves seven bedrooms left which we could easily knock off before the Weasley clan shows up." Remus took a sip of tea.

"So Tonksie will you be joining us tomorrow?" Sirius asked with a hint of plea in his eyes, Remus spoke

"You don't have to if you don't want to Tonks. You should enjoy your days off, from what Mad-eye says you don't have many of them." She put her hand on her chest in mock offence.

"If you don't want me to help Lupin you can just say so." This earned her a chuckle from Lupin.

"Oh not at all Miss Tonks." Remus stood up to get the sandwiches. He returned and joined Sirius and Tonks' conversation about their memories of Hogwarts. Tonks was particularly interested in the Marauder adventures. Tonks had pulled some pretty impressive pranks and parties in her day, but nothing compared with the tomfoolery the marauders managed. A mischievous glint sparkled in Remus' eyes when he re-told his younger days.

"I didn't think of you as the prankster type Remus." Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Moony here may have been a prefect, but he wasn't any angel, he just never got caught. He had some bloody brilliant plans. Some of our better pranks were his concoction. I'll never forget the 'bell the cat' prank" Tonks looked in horror,

"You don't mean to say that you belled Mrs. Norris? I wanted to give her a good kick for sneaking around, but I never thought of sticking a bell on her." Sirius gave a low malicious laugh.

"Oh I thought it would be good to get that evil feline, but that's not the cat Moony was talking about." Tonks gasped,

"You didn't… Minerva?" she looked to Remus who was smiling boyishly as Sirius went into hysterics.

"We got her during a cat nap and when she turned back she kept turning around trying to figure out what the jingling noise was." Sirius told Tonks through a fit of laughter.

"You evil man." Tonks chuckled, "So Remus Lupin isn't as innocent as everyone thinks he is." Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I did hang around the two biggest pains in the asses at Hogwarts; there was no chance of me being completely naive." Tonks was amused to see this side of the gentle, mild Remus Lupin.

They talked until they all passed a yawn around the table.

"Well gentlemen I will see you tomorrow."

"Mmm, 'night Tonksie." Sirius' head was resting on the table from exhaustion.

"Goodnight Ms. Tonks." Remus stood up and was trying to move Sirius from the table despite his protest.

"Come on Padfoot you'll get a bad neck from sleeping down here." "Mmmmnnnn ." Tonks was watching with amusement. Lupin cared for everyone and treated them like a father figure almost, but he treated Sirius like a younger brother,

"Fine then I'll have to bring you up myself." Sirius grumbled something about too weak but it wasn't audible. Lupin pulled out the chair, grabbed Sirius around the waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder, as if Sirius was nothing but a rag doll.

"Let me walk you to the door Nymphadora." She noticed that it seemed effortless to Remus to carry his friend. He was so strong, but even with his best friend over his shoulder he couldn't help but be a gentleman.

"Thanks Remus, but for the last time it's Tonks." Remus looked down at her quizzically as the walked to the door,

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she responded.

"Why don't you like Nymphadora?"

"_Why?_ Because it's ridiculously long and I got the mickey torn out of me at school 'cuz of it, that's why." She felt a touch of anger in her voice.

"Well I think it fits you, it's unique, colorful, and quite beautiful." Tonks felt the blush rise to her face, but didn't have the energy to push it back. She mentally slapped her self _'its not like he said you were a goddess or something, he just likes your name. Don't over react.'_ They reached the door which Remus pulled open for Tonks with his free hand. _Always the gentleman_ she thought to herself. She smiled at Sirius over Remus' shoulder.

"Goodnight Sirius." And she kissed his forehead. He mumbled something in response.

"Goodnight Remus." He had put his free hand out to shake, but she ignored it. Standing on her tip-toes, Tonks brushed her lips lightly against Lupin's jaw, being the only thing she could reach. He was so tall. She pulled away and stepped out into the night.

"See you tomorrow Lupin." Remus was still dazed from her light kiss below his cheek.

"Yeah see ya." was all he could manage to reply.

Tonks shut the door behind her. Remus remained standing there for a bit just staring at the place where moments ago a young auror stood. Reluctantly he turned to move up the stairs, to dispose of Sirius. Once back in his own room Remus brought his hand up to his chin lightly, as if he touched it with to much force that warm tingly feeling that was there. He shook is head and laugh breathily. _Your being stupid Remus_ he thought to himself, she was just being friendly. He took a shower and dressed for bed, but the tingly feeling remained where she kissed him. His thoughts kept wondering to the work that they had gotten done today, which lead only to the person he had been with all day. She was young and full of life, Lupin admired that in her. Most people when the join the order become very somber morbid of their eminent death, as they should. But Tonks didn't let it get to her. Remus fell asleep with a comforting thought of bubblegum pink.

A/N: hope it wasn't too dreadful. reviewers get to clean house with Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks returned to number twelve the next morning around eight o'clock. She woke up in the sweltering hot of the day and got dress to meet Lupin, and Sirius. It really was one of the hottest days in her memory; she tried dressing in her normal jeans and a t-shirt, but found they were too uncomfortable. She knew she didn't look what you would call presentable, but she was comfortable as she could be in the heat. She was wearing shorts that were at level with her palm, and weird sisters t-shirt, with a wide neckline that draped over her shoulder, and a blue tank top that was far too small in the upper torso and stopped just above her hips leaving part of her stomach exposed. Her hair was golden and shoulder length, held back in a pony tail. She knocked on the door of headquarters, and was let in by Sirius.

"Nice to see you little cuz, and so much of you." He looked at her outfit with a disapproving fatherly look on his face. "Young lady, should you be wearing that around in broad daylight?"

"Oh please Sirius, you're not my father, and it's like England decided to float down to the equator." He had a glint of amusement in his eyes at her comment.

"Alright, well Kreacher and I have started on the bed room for Kingsley. You and Remus are working on the one for Sturgis." She made her way up the steps

"Okay, now don't too big of a party in Kingsley's room without me." She said sarcastically. She managed to climb the rest of the stairs with only stumbling once, and was quite proud of her grace the rest of the way.

She entered the room that Sirius indicated, only to find Remus Lupin on his hands and knees, with his back to her looking underneath the bed. For a second she stood enjoying the view, but soon cleared her throat to announce her entrance.

"And what, my dear professor, are you doing?" Remus was rubbing his head from hitting it on the side of the bed.

"Well you see my wa—" he stopped mid sentence taking in her appearance. The shorts that she was wearing emphasized her perfectly toned legs, and her wide neckline shirt fell over her shoulder revealing creamy soft skin and teased him at the top of her bosom. The hem of her tank top stopped above her hip teasing his eyes with a glance at her flat tanned stomach. Remus mentally cursed himself for ogling a Sirius' little, very young cousin. She was twelve years his junior, and he was contemplating whether her skin was actually as soft as it appeared.

"Remus? You alright there?" her voice snapped him out of his daze. He cleared his throat which had dried up in the moments of her entrance.

"Yes, sorry. As I was saying my wand was stolen by a gremlin, and he refuses to give it back." She raised an eyebrow,

"Do you mean to say that a two foot, uneducated gremlin managed to take the six foot, smart _professor's_ wand." Remus looked at her with defiance.

"First of all I am six foot two and a quarter, and second of all their tricky little weasels."

"They're barely magical Remus." She said with amusement. She pulled out her wand and waved it. Out flew Remus' wand from under the bed with a gremlin holding on to the end with all his strength. Tonks promptly shook off the little nuisance and flung him out the window.

"Thank you Nymphadora." Remus waited for her to correct him, but it never came. After what he said last night he expected her to go off ranting and raving about what a horrid name it was. She just simply nodded in reply and asked

"Shall we get to work professor?"

They worked the rest of the morning with the same comfortable atmosphere that they had the day before. They had knocked off the room for Sturgis, and were partly done with the one across from Remus' room. When they first entered said room a black mass pulled them into the room and threw them to the ground. It circled them, never revealing its true form. It looked neither clear nor blurred, just there. Lupin lifted Tonks from the ground and stood her against the corner of the room. He turned so his back was to her and he was facing the dark creature. He stepped forward towards the black shapeless mass with his wand in hand. Suddenly the scene around them changed. They were now in the center of a town square. The lights were beginning to turn on in the small shops surrounding the square. People were trafficking through the square with children and babies. The night was obviously coming, and Lupin knew exactly what was happening, although Nymphadora seemed still confused. At the entrance to the square was a view of mountains and from behind those mountains rose the beautiful, but deadly image of the full moon. Tonks followed Lupin's gaze and saw the fear in his eye. There were children and innocent people around and his worst nightmare was coming to life. He was paralyzed with fear, but Tonks finally felt the connection being made in her mind. She jumped in front of Remus, and the scene vanished, and was replaced with a dark room with an ominous light being shed on a mirror. Tonks knew what she would see if she looked in that mirror, and didn't feel like going through this nightmare again. She raised her wand, aimed it at the mirror. The mirror shattered and the scene dissolved. Grimauld reappeared around them. The shapeless mass was now shaped into a full moon in front of Remus; he raised his wand chanted

"Riddikulus" the moon flew around the room as a balloon and the bogart vanished.

They stood in silence from shock for a few minutes before Lupin cleared his throat and stated, "That was some bogart." He looked at where it had vanished moments before.

"I didn't know they could be that big. I mean it changed the whole room to become our fears, not just shift into a symbol." Tonks was still trying to compose herself. She couldn't count the amount of times she had woken up in a cold sweat because of that nightmare. She was taking deep breaths and leaning against the slimy bedpost to steady her.

"Are you okay Nymphadora?" she was snapped out of her daze by that name and those eyes that held concern for her, oh Merlin she was looking into his eyes again.

"Who? Me? I'm fine let's get working." He didn't want to push the matter and he knew that she was strong, so they fell back into their work.

"So why are you so precise with your height?" it was a random question but she was curious, and to tell the truth she wanted something else to think about besides the mirrior. He looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"Well you said your six foot two and a quarter. Why?" he chuckled a bit.

"Oh well I had a bet going with Sirius that I'm the tallest one in the order. So I measured myself so I could compare with everyone. The closest one to me is Kingsley. So I won four sickles for being six foot two and a quarter." She laughed.

"So if I need any help reaching high places?"

"You just say, hey I know a really tall bloke who could help me." She laughed heartily and felt the comfortable mood settle back in.

Now it was lunch time and their stomachs couldn't be ignored any longer. Lupin was still concerned about Tonks after their little episode with the bogart, but he didn't want her to get mad and rant at him about how she wasn't a weak little woman. He knew she was strong, but anyone would be shaken up when faced with their worst fear, which he was still trying to figure out what hers was. Certainly it wasn't her own reflection; she was so beauti—pretty. When they entered the kitchen they were met by a wonderful mix of aromas and the woman behind it all, Molly Weasley.

"Hello dears."

"Wotcher Molly, what you cooking, it smells like heaven." Molly smiled at the comment graciously.

"Thank you Tonks, I'm just making some lunch for all of you. I am so grateful that you're cleaning the house for us and thought you might like something substantial to eat." She continued on with her cooking.

"That's very kind of you Molly, would you like some help?" Lupin asked. Tonks inwardly smiled at his gentle mentality.

"Oh no Remus this is my thanks to you." Remus stepped forward and started helping Molly with her task anyway.

"Now Molly you are always the one cooking and caring for all of us, please I insist." Molly beamed at Lupin.

"That's very nice of you Remus thank you." Tonks set the table to make use of her self, but they were still cooking when she was finish.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more use to you two. I'll probably break something, and I have minimal cooking skills." Tonks felt awkward at her confession.

"That's quite alright." Molly responded. Lupin took hold of her wrist and pulled her toward the stove where he was adding ingredients to a big pot.

"Come on its not that hard I'll show you." Tonks was taken a back by his actions but let her self be lead to the pot. At his order she would add a spice and stir for a given amount of time.

Tonks was pleased with the end result of their soup. She had only got distracted by Lupin once or twice, but it wasn't anything major. He was leaning over her, and his body was close to hers … who wouldn't be distracted? Sirius and kreacher came down soon after lunch was set. Kreacher slinked of to his cupboard, which didn't get protest from Sirius. They all sat and had comfortable conversation. Remus kept glancing sideways at Tonks. She had only joined a couple of days ago and she was already making jokes with Sirius and finding a connection with Molly. She was practically one of the family. She was young, witty, tough and just brilliant all around. Her mere presence lifted the spirit of the room. He stopped him self from thinking any further into Tonks. He had been thinking about her a lot the past couple of days, and he had convinced him self that it was purely because she was a new member to the order, and he was curious about her. Yep it was just human curiosity.

The conversations varied from Order business to school days. Molly was caught up reminiscing on her days with Arthur. She retold about the trouble that Charlie and Tonks used to cause in school as well. Charlie had been Tonks' good friend and was her partner in crime as well. Lupin and Sirius applauded her on some of her pranks. She had got up to put her dish away, but ended up tripping on the leg of her chair.

"Thanks Molly. That was fan—ahh!" She hit the ground with a crash of her plate.  
Lupin was the first to make it to her on the ground where she fell. "Are you  
ok?" there was worry in his voice as he wiped away some soup that splattered on  
her. Sirius was laughing in his chair and Molly was looking over the table with  
worry as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz. It's a curse. I'll clean this up."

"Nymphadora!" Tonks flinched slightly at the name. She looked in his eyes.

"You haven't answered me. Are you ok?" she felt her neck get warm as she pushed back the blush.

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks Remus." Lupin smiled lightly at her, and cleaned the mess with a wave of his wand.

"Well we better get going on those rooms we only have to pump out the second half of the room we're working on before you go home tonight. And then we can finish up tomorrow." Molly stood up.

"I'll clean up here and help Sirius with his job."

"Great now I won't have to listen to Kreachers mumblings." He got on his knees and looked up at Molly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Molly. He was driving me up the wall. And its infested." This earned a chuckle from everyone, even a smile from Molly.

Tonks and Lupin returned to their half finished room with filled stomachs and raised spirits. They finished the floors, walls and ceiling, and were now moving on to the bed, closet and bathroom. Tonks held her wand at the ready as she opened the closet door. After their run in with the bogart she was being extra vigilant. Nothing seemed to jump out at her immediately so she lowered her wand.

"Seems clear Remus." She said over her shoulder to Remus who was checking under the bed. Just then two long hairy tentacles wrapped around Tonks' legs. She looked down on the sight with a yelp. She tried to release her self from the grip but was unsuccessful. Lupin resurfaced from under the bed to see Tonks' legs and hands bound buy long hairy tentacles coming from the darkness of the closet. He rushed over to her aid.

"Stupefy" Remus shot into the closet. The tentacles fell limp but still gripped Tonks. Lupin pulled them off of her. Tonks stood up and shivered

"Guhhh that was gross." Lupin looked at her with amusement. Tonks suddenly became aware of the fact that her shirt was missing, she was just in her tank top now, which was probably lower cut than she should have it, and torn in multiple places, revealing peeks of her lacy green bra. "Ummm, Remus where did my shirt go?" he looked at the floor with a blush rising to his face.

"Well the tentacle things had a strong grip on you, and it kind of ripped off when I un-tangled them from you." She chuckled in spite of her self.

"Well I usually wait until a guy takes me on a date to strip for him." Remus turned a deeper red and suddenly found the floorboard the most interesting thing in the world to look at.

'_Where the _hell_ did that come from?'_ Tonks thought to her self. She really couldn't just have a normal conversation with this man.

Lupin felt the heat rise to his cheeks at her comment. He tried not to think of it but his imagination got the best of him. He imagined a forgotten candlelight dinner on a table, and a various items of clothing leading away from the table; bright colored shorts and shirt. He forced the scene to dissipate in his mind. He saw that Tonks was becoming awkward, and uncomfortable just like he felt. He felt his inner Marauder surface and a wolfish smile creep across his face. "Well if a date is all it takes…" he left his comment unfinished. She looked at him in shock.

_'Wait, What!?' _she thought.

"We should get back to work if we intend to finish before long." He spoke before she could determine what her reaction should be to his suggestive comment.

"Umm… sure," She responded still unsure if she heard him correctly.

"Let's get to it then."

They finished the room by dinner time, and were very pleased with its out come. Tonks couldn't help but ponder Remus' earlier remark. Did he mean that he intended to take her on a date? She shook her self and told her self that she was being silly. Remus and her would be a ridiculous couple, he was so intelligent, responsible and professor-y. Ok granted the professor thing was insanely sexy, and he was sexy in general, and his eyes were so soulful and gorgeous. Sure she wondered how his hair would feel if she ran her fingers through it while she snogged his apparently soft lips. She shook her self again. When had she noticed how soft Lupin's lips looked? Maybe during one of those charming smiles he didn't know he could produce. She knew that she was thinking about Lupin in a bit more depth than appropriate, but it's not like she's going to pursue her thoughts. She promptly forced herself to avert her mind's wanderings to any other subject than Remus, and walked down to dinner.

Molly and Sirius were already down in the kitchen with a wondrous meal prepared. But Molly's usually cheery composure seemed to be more forced than anything.

"Hello dears." She said with only half of the loving smile they were normally greeted with.

"Wotcher Molly. Dinner smells blissful." Tonks said cheerfully, trying to return Molly to her cheery state.

"Thank you dear. It will only be a moment." Her voiced sounded croaky and watery. Her face was red and slightly puffy, as if she had been crying. Remus felt a pang of concern for the woman, she was so strong and anything that was able to make her cry must have been very dire.

"Is everything okay Molly?" asked Lupin. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and averted her kind sad gaze from any one or thing in the room. Sirius looked up from Molly's face which he had been staring at intently, and mouthed,

'Percy'. Tonks and Lupin nodded in understanding.

"Has something happened with Percy?" she let a few silent tears fall down her face at the mention of her son. Tonks wrapped her arms around Molly for comfort. She leaned into Tonks, finding it reassuring that there was someone to lean on. They all sat down at the table with dinner in front of them as they listened to Molly.

"I went to his apartment a f-few days ago, too try and t-talk to him an—and see him." She paused and stifled a sob, "He opened the door and just glared at me. I told him w-we miss him and that we can work through our differences, but he just said I have no business bothering him, and shut the door in my face." More tears were leaking from her eyes. Tonks felt for the woman, and had a sudden hatred towards her prat of a son. Who could even think of being so rude and inconsiderate towards this loving woman, especially someone who she raised? Tonks put a reassuring hand on Molly's arm as she continued.

"And just as Sirius and I were cleaning the room I received an owl from him. I thought it was going to say something along the lines of how he wanted to talk over dinner or something, but it was far from it. He wrote to me telling me that he took my visit as a cry for help to save me from the dangers that I'm in by associating with Dumbledore. He said that he always thought Arthur would force me into a secluded life." there was now rage mixed in with the sadness of her voice.

"how could he say such horrible things about his own father?" more tears fell from her eyes. "I couldn't stand the accusations, so I burned the letter, and threw the ashes out the window. I just can't handle the thought of him saying those things after we raised him." She didn't break down, but kept her strong demeanor.

"Don't worry Molly he'll come around." Sirius assured her. She sniffled before responding.

"Thank you, I know I'm just being silly." She whipped her tears.

"Not at all Molly."

"Thank you dears, just do me a favor and don't tell Arthur. He was fuming at Percy and wouldn't be happy with me if he found out that I've talked to Percy."

"Sure Molly, we won't tell him." She gave a weak smile and stood from the table. She began to busy herself in the kitchen.

"I have a right good smacking for that boy. She's his mother for Merlin's sake. Doesn't he have any gratitude for her?" Tonks said vehemently. Sirius just looked sadly in Molly's direction as Lupin said.

"We just need to believe that he will come around to his senses and apologize to his mother."

Tonks stayed for a couple hours after that to continue with a bit of cleaning and to watch out for Molly. But soon Molly left for her home and Tonks found herself back in the kitchen with Remus and Sirius. She was talking lightly with them when midnight chimed. She told herself that the only reason that she was reluctant to leave was that she enjoyed catching up with the only descent, distant relative, and not the fact that she was able to talk to a certain werewolf, or that she was sitting next to said werewolf.

"Well I should be off. I'll see you blokes in the morning." Tonks left the kitchen and Lupin could have sworn he heard a tumble before the door made its distinctive click, securing the charms on the house. A faint smile crept on his face as the thought of the clumsy witch fumbling over her own feet yet again. Sirius brought his vague stare into the distance to Lupin's face and changed it to a smug smirk that Lupin only knew too well.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Sirius' expression widened. "Say, Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"Do you think Tonks will make it home ok?"

"Of course she will. She's a talented Auror." Remus was confused as to why Sirius was worrying, he said himself that Tonks was an auror and didn't need to be babied, and why was he smiling his 'I know something smile'?

"Well you know its dark and these times are dangerous for a young witch."

"I'm sure she'll be fine padfoot." But despite his words Remus felt himself become worried about the young witch. He mentally smacked himself, she was a strong talented auror.

"I was just thinking about poor vulnerable Tonks walking the streets of London to her empty flat, where she lives alone I might add." Lupin turned to look at the door, as if to decide to run out it and make sure she was ok.

"Really?" there was no doubt about the worry in his question now. Sirius was stifling the laugh in his voice now.

"Oh yeah. No one lives with her. She's left to fend for her self. Maybe someone should warm her bed on those cold nights." Lupin spun around at this.

"And since I can't leave this house…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his friend.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Padfoot?"

"Oh come on Moony even _you_ aren't that clueless." Lupin looked at his, friend with perplexity. What was he saying? Sirius shook his head in exasperation, and began to talk slowly and with hand gestures so that Lupin might get the right idea.

"You—should—be—the—one—to—warm—Tonks'—bed."

"Well I can perform a good heating charm, but I'm sure Tonks can produce one just as sufficient." Sirius covered his face with his hands from exasperation. Lupin wasn't stupid in any sense of the word. In-fact he was quite brilliant, and Sirius knew this even though Lupin was modest about his intelligence. But when it came to this sort of thing he was just…oblivious.

"I meant you should heat it up with body heat." Finally things were clicking in Lupin's brain.

"Oh, eww, Sirius she's your cousin."

"If pureblood families can intermarry than I can point out that my cousin is attractive. And that she couldn't tear her eyes away from you. And also you haven't denied that you want to warm her bed." Remus shook his head at this.

"Now you're just spewing nonsense. She was looking at both of us, not just me. And plus there's nothing to look at, unless graying hair and violent scars are now seen as irresistible." Remus stood up to put his dirty tea cup in the sink.

"You're still not denying it." Sirius sang. Remus just rolled his eyes at his friend as the walked up the steps. Sirius couldn't even try to count the amount of times he had had this conversation with his dear friend over the years. He didn't have the energy or the drive right now to try and convince him otherwise. So he settled for saying.

"Good night you hopeless git" Remus entered his room with simply saying.

"Good night padfoot."

Remus readied for bed while thinking of Sirius' words. Tonks was very attractive. He shook his head. He couldn't think of her like that. For one thing she was twelve years younger than him and was far too wonderful to even give him a second look. He couldn't let his hopes get any higher than hoping for her friendship. He put Tonks out of his mind as he slid beneath the covers, but she found her way back in. He started to think about the work that was to be done tomorrow, what hair color would come waltzing through the door tomorrow? If Sirius would crack from working with kreacher and how many times he would catch the pink (or whatever color she wanted) torpedo in his arms on her way to the ground? Just the important things.

A/N: I may not own any of the characters, but i do own a pretty sexy carebears night shirt ;) please review and stay with me for the next chapter which will be up hopefully soon. Hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter... yea right i wish... still own nothing

Tonks woke up with a huge, stupid grin on her face. She had been having the most wonderful dream, and to her dismay, she couldn't remember anything about it. Only that it included a moonless sky and the faint smell of chocolate. She flopped out of bed in an uncouth manner, and scrambled to her feet. She felt her spirits lift as she remembered her destination for today. The house itself was depressing and stark, but the people in it sure as hell weren't. Her dear cousin Sirius, her old friend's mom Molly and the interesting werewolf, Remus. She grabbed one of her weird sisters t-shirts, slipped on some shorts and started on her hair. She went blonde yesterday and didn't fancy going with the same style two days in a row. After ten different hair options she decided on shoulder length, layered with bangs, tomato red, and left for Grimmauld place.

When Tonks entered the house she heard two screaming voices, squawking, one eerie scratchy voice and a deep calming tone. Sirius was yelling at both Kreacher and the portrait of his mother, while Buckbeak was in hysterics and trying to flap his large wings in the small hallway; Kreacher was yelling right back at Sirius, and Lupin was trying to clam Sirius down, before he really did commit a murder.

"TAINTED BLOOD OF MY FORE FATHERS, HOW DARE YOU CLAIM MY HOUSE!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP MOTHER! YOU ARE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION!"

"Master has no right coming back here. And with the foul in tow."

"squawk!"

"HE'S MORE CIVIL THAN YOU, YOU USELESS PIECE OF—"

"Now Sirius, calm down. I'm sure we can solve this out."

Tonks screamed, "Immobilus!" everyone in the hallway froze, except for Buckbeak and Mrs. Black. Damn her charmed portrait. Tonks closed the curtains and turned to the Hippogriff to calm him to silence. She then turned to Remus, Sirius and Kreacher, all still immobilized.

"Now, I'm going to release one of you and you are calmly explain to me why you are breaking all of the glass in this house with your voices." She looked to Remus, who was easily the most calm in this situation. She flicked her wand and released him.

"Thank you Nymphadora." He ran a hand through his hair as he began to explain.

"Kreacher played a ruthless prank on Buckbeak to try and rile him up. Buckbeak then rampaged though the house chasing Kreacher, and obviously disturbed Mrs. Black, Sirius and I." she nodded in understanding.

"Ok." She looked at Sirius and Kreacher. She flicked her wand and released Kreacher first.

"If you know what is good for you you'll go and hide in your little moldy corner for the rest of the day." Kreacher shot her a dirty look, but did as she suggested. Tonks then released Sirius.

"I'm going to kill that little piece of vermin one day." He guided Buckbeak back to his room and shut the door for solitude.

Lupin heaved a great sigh.

"He really needs to get out."

"They why doesn't he?" she asked.

"Because it's far too dangerous for him. Even if he was in animagus form, the death eaters would recognize him."

"He's going to loose it in this house if he stays in all the time." Remus sighed again.

"I know" They stood in the hall in silence.

"What if we take him to another part of the country?" she asked

"What?" he looked at her with confusion.

"What if we take him away from London for a couple of hours?"

"Tonks that's insane. The death eaters will notice him."

"But if they do notice him they won't go after him if there are muggles around. And if they report it to Voldemort they'll say he's in St. Ives, not London. And this is all if there are even death eaters around." Remus looked at her in bewilderment. She had a point.

"What about Buckbeak?" she thought for a second.

"We could send him off in the totally opposite direction, flying over Norwich or someplace. So if someone identifies him they'll say Sirius is in Norwich and they'll get confused as to where he actually is." Remus still looked skeptical.

"Come on Remus. He needs it. And we'll be super careful. Plus lets face it I'm an auror I can protect you guys." He looked at her with mock indignation.

"Ms. Tonks I do believe that I am a capable of protecting myself." She laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry did I offend the little wolfie's pride?" he smiled and moved closer to her. Her breath hitched at his near proximity. She had caught a whiff of chocolate and old books. He had an intense and mischievous expression as he whispered,

"There's nothing little about a werewolf Nymphadora." She forced her self to ignore her quickened heart rate.

"Fine you can take care of yourself, big wolf man. I'm going to get ready. You go tell Sirius the good news."

Tonks filled a picnic basket with some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking from the cupboards. She flooed to her flat to gather some things for the day: like her swimsuit, a muggle Frisbee, a beach blanket, a book and sun block. She apperated back to headquarters and found Sirius bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Tonksie!" he exclaimed

"Where're we going?" he asked with excitement.

"We're going to St. Ives for the day." She responded "we can play in the park and then maybe sit on the beach for a little bit." His features lit up and he looked so young and carefree. Remus had a smile on his face from his friend's excitement.

"Remus what are you wearing?" he was in trousers and a jumper.

"Uhh. I'm wearing cloths." Sirius gave a bark of laughter.

"Moony we're going to the beach! You're going to sweat yourself into oblivion."

"I'll be fine padfoot." He protested. Tonks pulled out her wand.

"Sirius is right. It's hotter than hell out there." She transfigured his trainers into sandals with thick straps, his trousers in to kaki shorts, and his jumper into a white t-shirt with a swish of her wand.

"Tonks!" Remus yelped in surprise. He didn't like showing skin if he could avoid it. His scars discussed people and he was quite ashamed of them. He folded his arms to try and cover up the scars self-consciously.

"Oh Moony don't be so insecure." Sirius conjured two pairs of brightly colored sunglasses, and placed one pair on Remus and one on himself. Tonks laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Sirius wrapped his arm around Lupin and posed as if he was a rock star, which only caused Tonks to laugh harder.

"Ok Padfoot we better get going if you want anytime in the fresh air. Come-on on all fours." Sirius smiled as he changed into snuffles with the sunglasses still on his snout. Tonks took off the absurd sunglasses and put them on her own head. They stepped onto the front step of the house and disapperated with a low pop.

Tonks apperated the trio behind a nice cluster of trees in the park. Snuffles immediately ran out from behind the trees and chased some seagulls. Lupin and Tonks watched for sometime with amusement.

"Snuffles, here boy." Tonks called to Sirius. He obeyed and came to Tonks' side. She pulled out a collar and secured it on his neck. She produced a modified charm on the collar, like the one she uses with her parolees out of Askaban. If the collar went out of her sight the person, or dog, would appear right by her side for a good scolding. Sirius panted with excitement of being outside, and having some form of freedom.

"Ok boy go wild." Snuffles took this to heart. He ran after birds, squirrels, leaves, really anything that moved. He would play with near by children and other dogs. Remus and Tonks watched him with delight while sitting on a beanch and reading or casually chatting. They marveled at Sirius' energy and glee. This was the best thing for him. He was obedient and stayed in their sight, but soon he got bored with the same surroundings and tugged on Lupin's sleeve towards the ocean breeze. Tonks picked up their basket, which Lupin promptly took from her, and walked down the hill to the beach.

Tonks and Remus were constantly watching for any sign of death eaters or suspicious activity. They made a point to always be around muggles and not loose sight of Sirius. They laid out their beach blanket and settled down only a few meters from the water. It was a sweltering day, but the ocean breeze made the heat bearable. Lupin settled down on the blanket and opened his book while Tonks set up minor protection spells. If they lost Sirius for being careless, they would never forgive themselves. Once she was finished she started digging in the basket for something.

"What are you looking for? Asked Lupin.

"The sun block." She replied.

"But aren't you a metamorphagus? Can't you just morph away the burnt skin?"

"Yeah." She said while pulling out the sun block.

"But it hurts to morph burned skin, so it's easier if I don't burn it the first time." Lupin nodded in understanding. Sirius returned to the blanket from chasing seagulls for a quick rest while Tonks was applying sun block to her arms and legs. Lupin patted Snuffles' head.

"Tired already old boy?" Snuffles head instantly shot up. Lupin turned his head to where Sirius was looking to see what caused the weird reaction, fearful that it was a death eater. Remus suddenly had a mind lapse on how to breathe. Tonks had pulled off her t-shirt to reveal a purple string bikini, and was in the process of taking off her shorts. She was perfectly tan and ton—_No._ thought Lupin firmly.

'_Don't think of her like that_.' With her natural clumsiness she caught her foot in the shorts and fell over. Luckily Lupin had enough brain cells working to move to break her fall.

"Oomph."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Remus."

"Its quite alright." He said his voice a little higher then normal." She gave him an apologetic look as he helped her to her feet. _Always the gentleman_ she thought. He sat back down and opened his book, but found it increasingly hard to concentrate on the words while Tonks was rubbing sun block on her bikini clad body. Sirius saw his friend's eyes flicker and stare at his baby cousin. He laughed inwardly at his werewolf friend. Snuffles emitted a low growl to Moony. Lupin could have sworn he saw Snuffles wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sod off padfoot."

"What was that Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing." He replied. Tonks was trying and failing desperately at covering her back with sun block. She made a noise of agrivation. She was just about to morph her arm when she heard a quiet question from Lupin.

"Need help?"

_Damn!_ He thought.

_What possessed you to ask that Remus?!_ She looked over her shoulder at him. She was going to yell at him for being a creep. She was going to tell him that he was a lecherous old man, and to keep his hands to himself. _Crap!_ He thought. But her answer came sweet and almost timidly.

"Sure." Sirius was rolling on his back obviously in a fit of laughter. Remus shot him a piercing glare. _Git_. He thought. Tonks handed him the sunscreen.

"Right around the strap." She directed. He nodded with comprehension, feeling that he would sound like prepubescent boy if he spoke. Tonks tried her hardest not to pay attention to the hands on her back.

_Oh sweet Merlin._ She thought. _He has lovely hands. No! Bad Tonks! Don't think of him like that_. She was focusing on a grain of sand on the ground, but easily lost track of which one she was looking at and thought about his firm, but gentle hands. She prayed to any higher power that existed that her hair was still red; and that it covered her blush spot. What was probably about thirty seconds seemed like at least an hour to Tonks. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Remus." He smiled and nodded still not trusting his voice.

"Snuffles look what auntie Tonks has." Sirius snapped out of his fit of laughter to look at the Frisbee. He jumped onto all fours and panted with excitement. She flung the Frisbee down the beach with Sirius bounding after it. One of Tonks' throws curved and headed towards the water. Sirius ran towards her soaked, but with the Frisbee in his mouth headed right for Auntie Tonks.

"eek!" she yelped as a wet Sirius knocked her to the ground. He had enough presence of mind to get off the auror and run.

"I'll get you Snuffles!" she ran after the dog right into the water. He was running and turning and trying to splash her, while she was successfully splashing him. Remus gave a good hearty laugh at their antics.

"Think this is funny do you Lupin?"

"As a matter of fact I do Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora."

"_Nymphadora_." He said menacingly. Tonks crossed her arms and gave a mischievous look to Sirius.

"Sick 'em boy." Sirius charged towards Remus dripping wet. He leaped on Remus with glee licking his face.

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled, trying to push off the wet dog. Sirius merely shook his body raining sea water on the helpless werewolf. Tonks laughed as the professor chased his school friend down the beach and into the water. Not being the least worried about looking foolish.

"Find this funny Nymphadora?" she tried to stifle her mirth.

"No not at all Professor." An impish glint was in his eyes.

"I think your lying Nymphadora." He started to walk towards her.

"What did I say about calling me Nymphadora Remus." Remus looked to Sirius.

"Padfoot? What do you say we teach Nymphadora a lesson about respecting her elders?" Sirius barked in agreement. They all started fighting and splashing. All of them got water in the face and at one point Sirius broke his pack with Remus and it was everyone for them self.

Soon their hunger became too great to be ignored. Remus pulled out their lunch as Sirius rested and Tonks morphed her hair dry. She wrapped a towel around her torso to dry off the rest of her body. This covered the enjoyable view which Lupin wasn't sure if he was happy about. Tonks tried her hardest not to ogle at Remus. His shirt and pants were soaked still and it clung to his body. Now she could see what he hid under those oversized jumpers, a well toned, but scared torso. He was tall but modestly muscular. They ate in comfortable companionship and conversation. They lounged for an hour or so just playing in the sand and relaxing. Tonks made a very impressive sand castle at Remus' feet. Which Sirius later took great joy in trampling. All too soon Remus said the words that were dreaded to be heard.

"We better get going." Sirius whined.

"I'm sorry Snuffles, but Molly said she would be over at two and we can't let her know we let you out." He rubbed behind Snuffles' ear.

"He's right Snuffles. We better go if we want to make it back in time." They packed up their basket and walked back towards the park.

They apperated on the front stoop of headquarters and walked in without disturbing Mrs. Black. Sirius heaved a great sigh.

"Home sweet home." He said nastily, but the smile on his face was genuine when he turned to them.

"Thanks you guys. It was the best day I've had in a long time. It—it meant a lot to me; being able to get out." Remus patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Alright you saps," Tonks said feeling like she should give Sirius a big bear hug.

"We need to get out of these cloths if we don't want Molly to suspect anything." Sirius let out a light chuckle,

"Tonksie we know you've got the hots for moony, but you don't need to put it so bluntly, as to 'get him out of his cloths'." Tonks immediately went tomato red, but she pushed it back almost as fast as it came on. And Lupin looked like he was going to go all werewolf on Sirius and beat the crap out of him.

_'Why does he have to make every single thing a sexual, embarrassing joke?'_ but Remus knew that was just accepting Sirius for being Sirius. One minute you feel bad for his misfortunes, and then you want to punch him for his bad jokes. Sirius laughed, and they laughed with him out of sheer awkwardness. They uncomfortably departed to their respected rooms to freshen up and change before the Weasley monarch arrived.

When Molly came through the door the three of them were finishing off the last of the rooms. They were pleased with their progress in half and hour. They finally made about 90% of the bedrooms safe. There were still some unknown dangers in some of the rooms, but their chance of being deathly injured or harmed was greatly lowered. Molly was just as pleasant and maternal as ever. She was unaware of the outing that they took and the danger they might have imposed. Buckbeak was safely home in his tower squawking with the rush of freedom still raging through his body. He soon calmed down and Molly was still ignorant. They took on a couple more rooms and settled in the kitchen for comfortable company, and wondrous Weasley food in the oven, waiting for tonight's meeting to start.

Order members trickled in all complementing Molly on the enthralling smells of her food. The hectic buzz of people quieted instantaneously as Dumbledore entered the dark kitchen. He started off the meeting with the reports of the dark lords movements and Snape's action, being as he was absent from the meeting.

"I would like to introduce a veteran of our group Hestia Jones. She has agreed to rejoin us and fight the forces against us." Tonks peered down the table to the woman. She had somewhat sharp features and light brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades. Her features were graceful and feminine. Her shoulders were a bit too wide, and her figure was a tad muscular and short, but Tonks was one to talk. Her eyes were round and strict. Her face was slightly lined with age. Tonks noticed Hestia's eyes flicker to Remus more than once, but convinced her self that it was her imagination. And what right did she have any way felling annoyed that some other woman, who would be considered attractive, would look at Lupin? Tonks wished for the meeting to come to its end so she could spend the rest of the night on guard duty with Remus.

A/N: Hope it wasn't too bad... still looking for a beta. thats why there may be a butt load of grammar issues. please review so i don't wither and die... just joking i might cry though so seriously review


	5. Chapter 5

Finally ... sorry that took so long school has kept me really busy... but its up now and i hope you like it. please please please review so i know that there is some one out ther who is still reading this.

Disclaimer: i own nothing

The meeting ended with not much new news. Dumbledore reminded Tonks and Remus that they were the ones on guard duty (as if she wasn't already freaking out about it) and hurried off with Minerva back to Hogwarts. Many people stayed for dinner and conversation. Tonight was her first real order mission, and sure people said it was dull and a nuisance, but she couldn't wait. The idea that what she was doing could lead to the down fall of the dark lord was exhilarating. Tonks didn't have to be there till half an hour from now, but thought she would stop by her flat and grab a warm coat or jacket, knowing how cold it gets down in the department of mysteries. But her path was stopped by a flare of red.

"Hey Tonks." Charlie Weasley engulfed her in a bear hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. She could have sworn she'd seen Remus looking at her intently, but when she glanced over he was in conversation with Bill. Charlie was one of her best friends in school and was like a brother to her.

"Sorry I couldn't chat too much the other night I had to run."

"That's fine Weasley, but I thought you were in Romania playing with dragons." He chuckled.

"It's hardly play, but I love it. I'm back for a few weeks until I get my official orders from Dumbledore. He doesn't know if he wants me to transfer here and help at main base or recruit in Romania." Tonks smiled at him. She really did miss him. He was like her protective brother who set her up with his friends and pulled legendary pranks with her. People always thought that they were an item, and they did try once in school. But it was far too awkward and weird to continue on, it felt like she was dating her brother. But she did care for him and they agreed to stay friends.

"You look great Charlie."

"Ditto Tonks. So what's new with you? Heard you made aurors. Congrats" they chatted about their lives and current events for sometime. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had ten minutes to get to guard duty.

She reluctantly said goodbye to Charlie and looked through the people to find Remus. She found him at the far end of the table talking with Hestia Jones. Tonks swallowed hard when she noticed Hestia's hand on Remus' arm. She was looking very intently at Remus, and twirling her hair flirtatiously. Remus just smiled politely at her with no signs of the retaliated interest. She laughed almost a little too loudly at Remus and leaned a fraction of an inch closer to him. Tonks cleared her voice to gain his attention.

"We should get going Remus."

"Oh, of course. It was nice chatting with you Hestia." She looked disappointed at the lost entertainment

"Good bye Remus." Remus followed Tonks out of the kitchen and out the front door. Tonks didn't really understand why but she was angry with Remus. She knew rationally she had no reason to be. He was able to talk, and flirt with women all he wanted. Hell for all she cared he could marry Hestia if he wanted to. But she couldn't help but give him the cold shoulder when she led him out of the house.

They placed disillusionment charms on themselves and disapperated. She turned on her heal to apperate into the ministry. She felt her feet hit the floor and felt the familiar rush of the ground coming to meet her. Before she could crash to the floor strong arms wrapped around hers and stopped the downward motion. Remus whispered in her ear,

"Shhh, Nymphadora you know I love your loud personality, but we don't want people to know we are here." Tonks could have been offended that he said her full name, or that he called her loud, but she couldn't get over the fact that his warm breath was lightly blowing on her ear. She huffed with quiet laughter.

"Gravity never really did want me to stand I guess." He set her right on her feet when he noticed that it probably wasn't appropriate to keep holding her.

They snuck down to the department of mysteries with out another sound. Tonks realized all too late that disillusionment charms don't work in the department of mysteries. She slowly saw her self come back into sight, first her hands and feet and then her mid-drift. All sorts of alternatives were running through her mind, and the situation that they were in. she looked up to see Remus pulling out a silvery and silk like fabric. An invisibility cloak. Remus blushed slightly, "Uh, Mundungus is using the other invisibility cloak of guard duty on harry tonight, so we only have one." He looked down at his feet, he knew they both had to go under the cloak, but he also knew that they would be in extremely close proximity to do so.

"If I smell bad you know you just tell me." She joked. He was relieved that it wouldn't be awkward, but he could help but pull her leg a bit.

"Now that you mention it I did catch a whiff of something while you were falling to the ground." She laughed. Merlin she had a beautiful laugh.

"Oh did my beauteous, sweaty, masculine fragrance waft your way Lupin?" She batted her eyes in a mock flirtatious manner.

"I smell so disgustingly wonderful that you want to be under an invisibility cloak with me all night?" he shook with silent laughter. As he wrapped the cloak around them he whispered,

"You're so smart Tonks, you've caught on to my evil ploy." They stood in stillness for a few moments not knowing what to do next. They were now within inches of each other and both found it harder than normal to concentrate on the task at hand. Finally Tonks spoke in a hush tone.

"We should find a place to sit and survey. If we keep standing here someone might run into us." Lupin blushed slightly. They found a suitable place against the adjacent wall of the door that they were guarding. By far the most awkward part of the mission was the seating arrangement. They sat down side by side, but the cloak revealed Remus' lower legs. He tried crossing them, but his knees popped out. He pulled his knees to his chest which seemed to do the trick, but it was terribly uncomfortable. He extended his legs again.

"Do you think death eaters will notice a pair of legs on the ground?" Tonks quirked a smile.

"They're evil Remus not stupid."

"Well what do you suggest I do?" They tried a few more positions side by side, but Remus was just so bloody tall.

"It fit us fine when we were standing." Lupin said in frustration.

"Well that's because we were facing each other." A light switched on in both of their minds. _Oh Merlin's pants_! They just stared at each other with alarm and embarrassment. But before either of them could say anything the lift opened at the end of the corridor. Remus pulled Tonks into his lap and curled their legs, covering both their bodies. A ministry official walked right past them and headed down towards the personal offices. They both let out a breath of relief.

"Well at least your legs are hidden now."

"Yeah… that's good." The silence hung thick in the air. The same ministry official past by again with a stack of papers in hand. Tonks and Remus shifted in to more comfortable positions. Tonks was resting her back on Lupin's chest and was sitting in-between his legs. His arms were resting on his knees on either side of Tonks. They set a silencing charm and waited.

_What the hell am I suppose to say?_ Lupin was having an internal conflict. What does someone say in this situation? One thing was for sure, he couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence any longer. She was so close that he was breathing in her scent. She smelled wonderful; he couldn't really define it, but it suited her perfectly. There was something that his heightened wolf smell could sense wasn't hers, it smelled masculine and almost burnt. Charlie.

"So have you known Charlie for long?" _Damn and I almost forgot about that scene!_ He remembered seeing her in his arms and how he felt a sudden knot in his stomach.

"Uh, yeah he was one of my best mates in school." She replied. "We pulled of some brilliant pranks together. Of course, not as legendary as the marauders. Professor Sprout was a burnet before I was in school; I take credit for every gray hair on her head" Lupin chuckled.

"You would have been a marvelous Marauder if you went to school with us." Tonks felt the awkward air lift from the atmosphere; they were back to the casual conversation and friendly manner. She relaxed a bit more into his chest. Gods he was warm. She smelled some faint fragrance of chocolate along with old books and something that smelled distinctly Lupin. She vaguely remembered the smell of chocolate from her dream the night before, but had no intention to think into it.

"So, Hestia was in the last war as well?" Gods she hoped that sounded casual. He looked quizzically at her.

"Yeah, she was."

"Oh."

Quiet.

"Did you get to know her well during the last war?" she asked.

"Yeah we were friendly. We were paired a few times on missions. She fought admirably, as did everyone else." Tonks nodded.

"Well she seemed nice." Tonks said.

"Oh yeah she is nice. But she can be a bit nosey at times." Tonks' heart lifted slightly, Lupin thought bad of Hestia,

"Oh? How so? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well she asks about my condition quite a lot and is always trying to talk to me about the different phases of lycropathy and such. She would ask if I wanted to talk about my condition over tea. She once even asked for my schedule in correspondence to the phase of the moon or if i was free to talk about it sometime." Tonks gapped. This man was clueless.

"I'm pretty sure she wanted your schedule for alternative reasons Remus."

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

"Oh come off it Remus she wanted to know your schedule so she could ask you on a date."

"Tonks that's absurd."

"Oh come on Remus you must know that women are attracted to you." She felt her cheeks get red as he looked at her quizzically.

"I mean you're intelligent, funny and pretty handsome." He chuckled.

"You flatter me Nymphadora." She turned her eyes to meet his.

"I'm serious Remus you're a great guy, and a pretty damn good catch." Right now Hestia was the furthest thing from his mind. What was Tonks saying? Was she speaking for Hestia or for herself? the moment was cut all too short by the noise of the lift.

Remus and Tonks froze with wands pointed at the lift. Kingsley stepped out of the lift, but neither Tonks nor Remus lowered their wands. Kingsley walked down their corridor and announced,

"I'm Kingsley Shackelbolt; six foot and a half inch, and an inch and three measly quarters shorter than the towering Remus Lupin." Tonks nearly blurted out laughing, but remembered the seriousness of the situation, they were on order duty. She looked up to Remus and saw his wide smile. He noticed her questioning stare.

"It was another part of the bet, and that's how he identifies himself to me. It's embarrassing for him, but a confidence booster for me." They stood and pulled off the cloak, revealing them selves to Kingsley.

"Wotcher Kingsley." He smiled.

"Hello Nymphadora." She glared at him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Kingsley chuckled.

"Is our shift already over?" asked Remus.

"Yep" Answered Kingsley as he took the cloak from Lupin.

"Ok well have fun Shacklebolt." Tonks yawned. They started to leave when Kingsley spoke after them.

"Oh, Tonks, Remus," they turned around. "be careful going home. I had the feeling that someone was following me and Sturgis said he could have sworn someone was following him the other night." Remus and Tonks nodded in understanding

"We'll be careful, thank you for the warning shorty." Tonks joked as she entered the lift. Lupin laughed genuinely. Kingsley glared at her.

"One stupid inch and three quarters." He mumbled.

In the lift Lupin and Nymphadora disillusioned themselves. Remus was having an inner turmoil as the lift rose to the atrium. What should he do about Tonks? He didn't want her to walk home alone, due to Kingsley's warnings, but he didn't want to seem like a demeaning man walking her home. He thought of her walking home by herself and possibly getting hurt or captured by death eaters. This image stopped his internal trouble; he couldn't chance her safety. The exited the lift and walked to the apperating area.

"Well, see you later Lupin." Tonks bid him a farewell. She was about to turn on her heal when Lupin stopped her.

"Is everything alight?" she asked

"Let me walk you home." He blurted out not able to keep the worry out of his voice. For a moment Tonks' heart skipped a beat and she believed that Lupin wanted to walk her home for alternative reasons, but she remembered Kingsley's warning and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Is this about Kingsley's warning?"

"Yes, these things aren't meant to be taken lightly Nymphadora."

"I should be the one escorting you home. I am technically more qualified to be walking home by my self."

"I have no doubt that your capable Nymphadora, I just want to make sure our newest and most valuable member gets home safe." She glared at him for his crafty persuasion, but she remembered that he couldn't see her

"Fine." She huffed.

"Lucky for you that with me flattery can go a long ways."

They apperated side along a few blocks from her apartment.

"We'll have to walk a bit, the ministry doesn't allow apperating jurisdiction in my area of town." she mumbled

"That's perfectly fine. It's a beautiful night for a walk."

He held out his arm for her to slip hers right through. They walked in comfortable silence through the thin crowd of people, going home from a nights worth of partying. Remus and her were laughing at the drunken slurs and actions of the people around them when they felt it. Someone was watching them. Tonks looked at Remus uncertainly of her suspicions. He gave her a small nod and led her on their continuing path. He leaned slightly down to whisper in her ear,

"Act natural and tone down your hair to blend in with the crowd." She smiled and laughed, leaning in to Lupin as if she was drunk herself and he just said a funny joke. Behind a group of people she morphed her hair into shoulder length light brown hair, and shortened her height a few inches. The crowds of people were too thin to loose who ever was following them, but she could make herself unrecognizable. They were still a block away from her flat and she still felt the stalkers behind them, and getting closer. Her guise didn't work, but she still kept her drunken appearance, which Lupin followed in suit. They were now on an empty street and could hear the stalkers quickly catching up to them. Lupin grabbed Tonks' forearm and dragged her down a side alley between a convenient store and a hair saloo.

"Remy! What are you doing?" the 'intoxicated' Tonks asked with giggles in her voice. Out of ideas Lupin spun her around against a wall and whispered intensely in her ear.

"We aren't two order members heading home; we are a couple having a snog in an alley." She could feel the shallow warm breathing from him on her neck.

"Pull out your wand slowly incase they move in on us." The quickened foot falls sounded at the entrance of the alley. They didn't pursue past the street curb though. Lupin had his hands on either side of Tonks on the bricks of the building. His lips were mere centimeters away from the skin of her neck. At first she was rigid and passive, but found that the situation needed to be more convincing. Lupin slowly moved his lips up her neck making sure never to press them to her skin. Her arms snaked up his body, and entangled at his neck. One hand remained on his neck, while the other ran through his hair. He felt the hard butt of her wand lightly press against his neck through her sleeve, reassuring that her wand was at the ready. She caressed his neck in a way that was convincing of their roles. She felt his warm breath and soft lips tantalizing her with their proximity. She wouldn't press him to her, but she had to admit it was tempting. She needed to keep a level head during this serious situation, but it wasn't easy. His warm breath slowly made its way up her neck, and to her ear. He paused there as his fringe tickled her skin and his breathing relaxed her body, and he continued his torturous path to her face.

Remus was having no luck in maintaining a steady heartbeat. He told himself that it was from the adrenaline of the circumstances, and not the fact that he had a gorgeous woman pinned to the side of the building. Well he didn't have her pinned per say, he wasn't even touching her, but he could almost feel her skin. He started low on her neck and slowly moved up. His mouth and throat were dry, but what could he do about it? Her hands entwined in his hair and neck, which nearly made him loose his composure. His path continued, with only a brief pause at her ear to maintain restraint. The stalkers seemed convinced; they didn't attack or interrupt the tryst, so they were obviously watching for their own perverted reasons. Remus had finally reached her lips, which were unconsciously his destination. Her head was tilted so that the only thing the voyeurs could see was the back of Lupin's head. Their lips were so close it was as if they shared a breath. His nose and hair tickled her skin. The sound or a roaring motorcycle startled their audience. Mumbles and the sound of quickened foot fall moving away from the alley. Neither one of them moved. Her currently deep blue eyes found his soulful caramel ones.

"Your flat isn't safe tonight, they might come back." She nodded.

"We'll get your cloths for tomorrow and head back to headquarters, just to be safe." She nodded again.

Remus backed away from the young woman and followed her the final block to her flat. She didn't dare look back into his eyes.

_'Get a hold of yourself Tonks'_ she cursed herself for acting like a nervous armature. Lupin set up intruder wards while Tonks packed for the night and the next day. With a final flourish of his wand he finished the wards and lit the communication fire. It would have been foolish to use the ministry floo to bring Tonks home with the records they keep on their floos. Tonks came out of her room with her old quidditch duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yep" she replied. He reached for the floo powder on her mantle, but she halted his hand with hers.

"Remus – I" she paused and looked down at her feet.

"Is everything ok Nymphadora?" she seemed to be fascinated with the hem of her t-shirt.

"I just wanted to—um – well—thank you for making sure I wasn't abducted by death eaters." She still held his hand in a gentle hold. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"You're a valuable member of the order and a valuable friend, so you are of top priority." She flushed the deepest red that was natural for skin. He said this in a joking matter but there was no doubt about the level of sincerity in his voice. She looked up into his gaze and returned his smile.

Tonks reluctantly released her hold on Remus' hand, and flooed to headquarters,, but not before Lupin insisted on carrying her bag.

"Now Nymphadora what would happen to my gentlemanly status if I didn't carry your luggage?" They made it in to the kitchen of headquarters without any accident from Tonks. There tired feet carried them upstairs, without realizing where they were going. Without consciously realizing it Tonks picked the room across from Lupins to sleep in until morning. She giggled with pride as she whispered in his ear.

"I didn't wake up the whole house." He laughed.

"I'll make up your bed while you get ready for bed in the loo."

"Sounds good." She took her bag from him and headed to the bathroom. Her room shared this loo with another room. She closed the door and dropped her bag. Taking out her pajamas and toothbrush Tonks readied for bed. Her curiosity got the better of her, as she was brushing her teeth she decided to peek into the other room. The area of the house that they were in was in the east wing on a higher level. It was more of a private corner of the house. The bathroom connected two bedrooms and she was inquiring who lived in the other one. With her toothbrush still in her mouth she ventured off into the opposite room. The musky, chocolaty smell gave her no doubt that this was Remus' room. This meant that the room that she was sleeping in was the same one that she and Remus cleaned together. His room was simple; there was a dim light from the lamp on the desk. Besides the bed there was only a side table, a fireplace and the desk. The desk was littered with papers and books. She padded around the room for a few more seconds to satisfy her curiosity of the werewolf habitat. It strangely felt warm and comfortable in his room for her.

Reentering her room with her bag over her shoulder she saw Lupin folding down the covers for her. He noticed her and rushed to take her bag and her arm. He laughed at her frog slippers and her chocolate brown teddy bear. He hung her bag on the side post of the bed.

"Your such a sweetheart." He chuckled. She looked through her exhausted eyes into his. She felt stupid with her current entire and the slow smile across her face. She was sure that she looked like a tired slob, but he couldn't think of anything more adorable that he had ever seen. She let out a deep yawn. Remus smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. At first he was at a loss of what to do, but he returned her embrace.

"Thanks Remus, for everything." He inhaled her scent.

"Of course Nymmphadora. Now get some sleep." She rose to her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Night, night Remus." He leaned down to hide his blush and to pull back the covers for her. When she was all settled with her teddy bear, he tucked her in and left her room. He could have sworn he heard something about "Always the gentleman."

He readied himself for bed, pulled back the covers and slipped under them. His cheek felt warm and weirdly tingly. It was exactly how his skin reacted the last time she chastely kissed him, he couldn't say that he objected that much. _'In fact'_ he thought drowsily _'if I had that feeling all the time. Or even if the feeling traveled a bit east to my lips.'_ A smile traveled across his face as he drifted off to sleep. Her scent lingered as he slept.

_Warm skin was under his lips waiting to be tasted. His arms held firm in their place on the wall, but hers strained his discipline. Her hands, inviting his mouth closer to her neck. He couldn't resist much longer, but did he want to? His hand fell away from his faithful spot on the wall and laced his fingers in the bright red hair. The slightest nudge brought her skin to his lips. There were no viewers at the entrance of the alley this time, just them. His other hand fell to temptation also. Resting on her hip, she took this as an invitation to mold her body to his. Her hot mouth mercilessly toying with his ear and his hunger. Abandoning her neck he covered her mouth with his. Sweet, hot lips against his, and her tongue in dance with his. He pressed them against the wall to deepen the kiss. A low escaped from his throat_. He sat bolt up in his bed with a cold sweat on his back.

_'Oh, Merlin Nymphadora, what are you doing to me?' _

_A/N: please review and again sorry it took so long._


	6. Chapter 6

I hope its not too horrid

* * *

A silly smile was painted across Nymphadora's face when she woke up in headquarters with messy blue hair in her face. The cause of her happiness was her dream. The feeling of his lips on hers still lingered from the dream. His body pressed her against the wall at her back; no voyeurs were present at the entrance of the alley. Everything about it was so realistic about it; the heat, the smells. She sat straight up _'the smells, Oh Merlin, the dream was about Remus._' She had dreamt about her and Remus, there was no mistaking the fragrance of chocolate and old books. No, she couldn't be having **that** kind of dream about professor Remus Lupin! She paced at the foot of her bed. _'I just need some food in my body'_ she exited her room and headed to the kitchen. She just needed to get it off her mind. It didn't mean anything. She made it down the stairs with no mishaps, but when she entered the kitchen, all of her good grace left her body. She was looking at the back of that head. The sandy, grey speckled hair that had been taunting her, some how made her loose her footing. "Morning Toksie." Sirius greeted. She stood up with as much grace as she could muster. "Morning Sirius." She grumbled. Remus asked "Nymphadora are you ok?" _'At least someone is worried about me.'_ "I'm fine, thanks Remus." she flashed him a smile. "Want some breakfast Tonksie?" Sirius was holding out a plate for her, "Moony made it fresh this morning." She took the plate, "Good I'm starving. What did chef Lupin make for us this morning." With an astounding French accent he said, "'Ell today 'e 'ave French toast weez bacon and strawberriez." "Tres magnifique monsieur Lupin." Tonks loaded her plate with her breakfast. Sirius asked over his mountain of food, "So anything exciting happen last night?" Tonks nearly choked on her food, "Wh-what?!" she choked out. "I meant during your guard duty." "Oh," She pushed back her embarrassment, "nothing really happened." Sirius looked in-between Tonks and Moony. Tonks seemed very intent on her food now and Remus was redder than Gryffindor and burning a hole through the table with his stare.

"Okaaayy. Anyway, Moony are we all set for tonight?" Lupin didn't really want to talk about the full moon with Tonks at the table. It was just a reminder to her that she was consorting with a beast. But she didn't see it that way. "All the charms in the attic are up, and my wolfsbane is in my room." He answered. "Oh tonight is the fullmoon?" Tonks asked. Lupin nodded. How could she be so stupid and forget about tonight. _'He must be exhausted'_ she thought, _'well he does look very tired, and I bet duty last night didn't help at all.'_ Remus looked at her face expecting to see pity or horror, but all he saw was kindness, tenderness, and a little curiosity. He weakly smiled at her, which she returned with a bright genuine one. Remus finished with his food and stood up to go to his room. Tonks watched him leave through the door and continued to stare at the door after it closed. Sirius cleared his throat, "What'cha lookin' at Tonksie?" she blushed deep red, "Just the beautiful frame work of the door, look at all that detail." She gestured towards the door frame. Sirius let out a low chuckle. "Door frame my ass." Tonks decided to ignore the comment and head up the stair to her room to ready for work.

Tonks found fresh towels at the foot of her bed. Lupin must have put them there for her knowing her need for them. She smiled to her self _'Always the gentleman.'_ She mentally slapped herself, _'No, you don't have a thing for Lupin._' She shed her pajamas and wrapped the purple towel around her body. _'He wouldn't give you a second look Tonks anyway. He just thinks of you as an immature little girl.'_ She showered and dressed in her ministry robes for the day. She grabbed her wand and badge and left her room. Tonks stood in the hallway for a while staring at the door opposite of hers and thinking of the man behind it. She hadn't heard him and wondered if the exhaustion had got to him. She slowly opened the door to check. At first glance the room appeared empty, but at the desk was a sleeping Lupin. She smiled to her self. She walked over to him. She kneeled down beside him and lightly touched his arm. The poor man didn't get any sleep and had to endure a transformation tonight. "Remus." She barely whispered his name. He was sitting at the desk with his head resting on his arms. His hair was hanging in his face. She delicately brushed the locks away from his face. His deep breathing was calming and a sure sign that he was deeply asleep. He would strain his neck sleeping like that. She didn't really want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping. She pulled out her wand and with a lazy flick she levitated him to his bed. She tucked him in like he did to her the night previous. Kneeling by his head she gazed at him in this vulnerable state of sleep. She couldn't explain it but in the short time that she had known this man she had grown very fond of him. She tenderly brushed the hair from his face again. The lines on his face disappeared in his sleep, making him look so much younger. He must have been dog-tired with all that's going on, he needed his rest. She caressed his hair and lightly pressed her lips to his forehead. She found it hard to tear herself away from the peaceful, sleeping Remus. _'Well maybe just a small fancy for him.'_ She admitted to herself. She smiled at him one last time before heading for the door off to work.

—

Remus woke up from his rest around noon time. His pre-moon aches and pains had roused him from a most restful sleep. His bones were sore with anticipation of the transformation tonight. His senses were high with vigilance. His headache was a pure annoyance to him. He needed some tea or fresh air. He sat up in his bed letting the covers pile in a mess. When had he gone to his bed? He didn't remember doing that. A light smell of vanilla registered in his senses. It was mixed with a distinct scent that he had smelled before _'Tonks'_ he thought to him self, _'She must have put me to bed.'_ The initial embarrassment that he felt from her seeing him so weak was washed away by her kindness. He smiled at the idea of her caring for him, but stopped his joyful thinking. After he woke up from that dream of them in the alley the night before; he knew he couldn't deny it. He was attracted to Tonks. Well his feelings ran further than just physical attraction, but he didn't want to venture any deeper. He decided to stay away from Tonks and clear his mind, but she was staying over, and he couldn't resist being friendly towards her. Her spirit was just so infectious. And frankly his mind didn't want to be rid of her. The thoughts of her at the corner of his brain seeped and slithered into the front of his mind.

He went over his usual degrading convictions about himself; Old, dull, poor, werewolf. But her scent remained in his room filling him with pleasant feelings in his stomach. He shakily made it down to the kitchen. Remus always kept on a strong face. He didn't want what few people who accepted his curse to pity his pain. He was stronger than he looked, but the moon always drained him. Remus walked in on Sirius leaning back in his chair reading the Quibbler. Since the Prophet was demeaning Harry, Sirius had taken to reading the Quibbler to keep him calm and out of rages on the indignation. They also amused him immensely. Sirius didn't even look at Remus but just simply pushed a glass of water out with a vial of purple liquid next to it. Lupin's smile turned into a grimace. He was grateful for his friend to get a pepper-up potion for him, but the aches and nausea prevented him from smiling genuinely. Drinking the water and the potion Remus joined his friend at the table. Sirius spoke over his magazine, "The Weasleys are ready to move in tomorrow and they have their chores all assigned." Lupin's voice was forced and hoarse, but it was as close as it would get to normal, "It's nice of them to help." Sirius chuckled, "They're going to regret they offered. We cleared their rooms enough, but this house has more rooms and infestations, than slimy snakes in the Slytherin house." Lupin huffed with amusement. Sirius could always be counted on to keep his mind off of the transformation. Which Remus greatly appreciated. He knew exactly what to do on the day of, and the day after the moon. During school Sirius was always the one carrying Lupin's books and helping him cover up napping in class. The small things that people overlooked. Like things to help with the exhaustion as well as the actual transformation. It became a routine every full moon since James and Lily started to date. He remembered how close he and Sirius had become in their last years at Hogwarts. "I think what they're most looking forward to is your sparkling personality Padfoot." Sirius flashed him a rude hand gesture and stood to make some tea.

They drank their tea in a comfortable silence, while Sirius was reading his magazine Remus was left to his thoughts. He was staring off and out of focus when Sirius snapped him back, "You all right mate?" Remus shook his head clear before answering, "Never better." He needed to maintain his focus, "Any work to do today?" Lupin asked. Sirius formed a half smile on his face, "Not till the Weasley invasion. So today is our day to rest, or throw a party, which ever you prefer Moony." Lupin chuckled, and let out a huge yawn, "As eager as I am to throw a party Padfoot, I don't think your mother would appreciate it." Sirius huffed in amusement, "Oh yeah because, it's my deepest wish to be in her good graces." He said some what acidly. Remus knew it was traveling into dangerous conversation. "Well pissing her off would be fun, but I think I might just prepare for tonight." Sirius looked at his feet, "Sorry Moony." "There's nothing to be sorry about Padfoot." They look at each other in understanding and finished their tea in comfortable silence.

—

"I'm tellin' ya' officer the judge told me my restraints were at Gloucester." Tonks was twenty minutes away from seeing the end of her shift when one of her parolees' collar charms chimed that he had broken his parole. Now she was stuck listening to his lame excuse and writing up the report. "Look, Eric, we both know that's bull, and your just gonna have to deal with the fine." He sighed, "Ok, fine." He slumped in his chair with defeat. "Now that's your second offence against your parole, one more Eric, and you might get another sentence in Azkaban." She sighed, "I don't think you want that, but if you commit another offence it's up to the wizardmont, not me." He took the fine off of her desk and walked out of her office. She didn't want Eric to go back to prison; he was really making a turn around. He was caught on three counts of identity fraud, which landed him with two months in Azkaban. He hadn't made any trouble since then, but he violated the terms of his parole.

She finished off his report as accidental, and locked up her desk. As usual her day was completely unexciting. She tracked down some suspicious artifacts, which turned out to be just some teenagers cursing some objects. She followed a dead end lead to knockturn alley about some illegal apothecary dealing, and filed some stray reports. But she was also getting distracted through out the day, thinking about Remus so fragile in his bed this morning. Why was he invading her thoughts so much? She had planned to go home and just spend the night relaxing and maybe turning on the quidditch game. But a note on her desk caught her eye. It was a letter from her mother complaining on how she doesn't see her enough. She did miss her parents and their cooking; she saw no harm in paying them a visit and eating her mother's home cooked meals.

She knocked on her parent's and heard a scuffle inside. "Were you expecting anyone Ted?" "No Andie". The door flew open with a wand pointing strain at Nymphadora's face. "Good to see you too mum." A smile broke out on Andromeda's face, "Nymphadora I didn't know you were coming over." She lowered the wand and guided her into the house after a quick hug. Tonks was shown to the living room where her father sat waiting for her. At the sight of her his face brightened, "Hey stranger, do I know you from some where?" she chuckled, "oh stop your complaining daddy, and give me a hug." He wrapped his big arms around her small frame, and she felt the comfort that only her father's embrace could bring. She really had missed her parents, and felt horrible for not visiting them. Sure her mother at sometimes was over bearing and really nosy. And she was sly and clever like a Slytherin but she loved her. Her father on the other hand was the ideal man, in her opinion. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was friendly to anyone, and everyone. But he had no issue with putting up a fight if need be.

They all settled down on the couches. "So Nym, why the sudden visit?" Andromeda asked, "Oh I just missed you guys is all and I know I haven't stopped by that often lately." Andromeda raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Ok, and maybe I came to mooch some food off of you guys." Andromeda smiled, "That sounds more likely." She stood and headed for the kitchen. "So Dora, what's going on with you hun?" Ted asked. She smiled. She wanted to tell him everything. About the order and all the dangers that were out there. She wanted to confide in him and her mother about Sirius' innocence and safety. But she couldn't, "Not much Dad, just work. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament last year we've been crammed with work." This wasn't a complete lie, but she was never good at fibbing to her dad. He raised an eyebrow in skepticism, and it was clear that he knew that wasn't the whole story. Her mother reentered the room with a tray of food and tea. Desperate for a change in subject Tonks blurted out, "So why did mum nearly blow my head off when I knocked?" Andromeda chuckled, "I wasn't going to blow your head off. You just can't be too careful, with all the rumors flying around." Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Are you talking about the rumors of how Diggory died." Ted sighed, "It was horrible when we heard about it. That poor boy and I can't imagine what his father is going through." They shared a moment of sad silence, "But are you guys saying that you believe what Dumbledore is saying?" Her parents shared a look, "Well we are hoping that he's wrong, but he's a brilliant man. Also the signs of his return have been there for a while now." Ted said. Andromeda shook her head solemnly.

They chatted for a while about old friends, current events and other useless small talk. They constantly nagged Tonks about her absence and lack of visits. Andromeda only mentioned her senseless hair color once. But then it was time for Andromeda to nose her way into Tonks' love life. "So, darling, how's the man hunt going?" it lacked subtlety, but was usual for Andromeda. Tonks' mind flickered for a second to Remus. "It's not going at all mum. I've been far too busy at work." "Andie leave the girl alone. She has plenty of time to look." Andromeda rolled her eyes "Anyway, Nymphadora, I heard that Charlie was back in town." "Mum we've already been over this like twenty times; I like Charlie and care about him, but not in that way." Her mother sighed, "Well what about his older brother, Bill? I saw him at Gringotts. He's a handsome man." Tonks hid her mirth.

They finished with their dinner and questioning, so it was time for Tonks to take her leave. "Oh Nymphadora, do you have to leave?" Tonks heaved a sigh, "Mum, could you please not call me Nymphadora. And yes I have to get ready for work tomorrow." "Alright," her father said, "but don't be a stranger Dora." She gave a quick hug and kiss good bye to her folks, and disapperated. She reappeared a couple blocks away from her flat in a side alley. She started walking and remembered last night when Lupin walked her home. She admitted to herself that she possibly fancied Remus Lupin, but she didn't have the time to over analyze it. She never really was worried about how deep her feelings were for men or where a relationship was going, but this was different. She didn't even have an inking that these feelings would come, and that's what scared her, the fact that it was unpredictable. She couldn't just instantly dismiss this.

She rounded the corner. '_Remus Lupin_.' She thought. The man was a complex subject. He was kind, gentle, humorous, and handsome to say the least. He was brave and chivalrous, like a good Gryffindor. Sure he was older than her but there's still a lot of child left in him. She concluded that it was a simple crush on a nice man that would become nothing more than friendship. But right then she passed the alley that they dashed down last night for cover. She remembered his warm body inches from hers, his breath caressing her skin, the feel of his hair locked in her fist and his fringe tickling her cheek. She remembered the dream she had last night of them molded together. The smell of his skin over powering her senses and his hands roaming her body. His sweet taste and delicious mouth. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun sinking slowly to the west. Tonight was the full moon. The moon would be rising in less than an hour. She needed to get to get to headquarters before then. She needed him to know that he wasn't alone. She needed to be near him tonight. He was given far less than what he deserves and he needs people to be there for him, whether he admits it or not.

She practically sprinted the rest of the way home. She grabbed a clean set of cloths for tomorrow, and flooed straight to headquarters. Tonks found Sirius in the kitchen sitting at the table. "Hey Tonksie, what are you doing here?" "Oh, umm, I thought I would camp out here. My upstairs neighbors are doing some renovation, and since their muggles, it's really hard to get some shut eye with all the noise." She was proud of the lie considering it was on the spot. "Uh—ok Tonksie." "Great thanks." She dumped her cloths into her room across from Remus' and headed toward the attic. She stopped at the door, with her nerves tingling. She stared at the door trying to think of a way to explain her self to him. The moon was going to rise in fifteen minutes, she couldn't waste her time. With her hands feeling like pincushions she wrapped her fist and knocked on the door. She heard a moan from behind the door, which she took as an answer to come in. The attic was cleared of boxes and extra furniture. On the ground there were piles of pillows and blankets for padding. Sitting on the padding was Remus. He was drinking a goblet of what looked like his wolfsbane potion. His bare back was to her with the glisten of sweat. She took another second to compose her shelf and walked to the makeshift bed. "I'm tellin' ya Sirius I think Snape dips his shoes in this or something." Lupin proclaimed. Tonks couldn't help herself so she chuckled. Lupin whipped his head around. "Oh god, Tonks." He said in shock, "I—uh—I'm sorry for my appearance." He grabbed for a shirt to cover his torso, "Oh no Remus its fine. I should be the one saying sorry. I just—uh came here—to tell you…" she flushed red and stared at the floorboards. He looked at her questionably. What was she here for? "that I reported our issue with the death eaters on the way home last night, and that you don't have to worry about it." she finished lamely. "Oh, well thanks Tonks, I appreciate that." He gave her a smile, "But you might want to leave headquarters now, full moon is tonight." She sighed, "Remus," she was now facing him and within a foot of him. "Remus- I-" she paused. The butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. He looked confused and slightly worried. "What is it Tonks?" he asked kindly. She took a deep breath and bucked up to just say it. "The real reason I came hear was because I was worried about you. I care about you, and your wellbeing, because you're my friend, and I couldn't stand the fact of you alone tonight." Lupin's heart was bursting with warmth and Tonks' face was burning with embarrassment. When he saw her walking in the room so shyly he felt fear course through his veins. He was going to be a hairy beast soon, what in gods name was she doing there? But she just wanted to tell him she cared. He felt as if he was back at Hogwarts being accepted by his friends for what he was and receiving friendship regardless of his condition. She cared. He didn't expect her to come or even take worry of him, but she came, and she cared. "Thank you Nymphadora, that means a lot to me." He said sincerely. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitantly returned her embrace and felt the warmth spread through him.

They released their hug with seven minutes to go. Remus started to tense more visibly now, and clenched his fist. "You should probably go now." She nodded slightly, and turned to leave. She saw Sirius at the door looking a bit confused. Lupin's voice halted her at the door. "Oh and Tonks," she turned to look straight into his eyes. In them she saw pain and suffering that he didn't deserve to have inflicted on him, "Thank you." She smiled hoping that it was reassuring, and not showing the turmoil she was being put through watching him face this anguish. She looked at Sirius as she was leaving and in an attempt to regain her light spirited demeanor she whispered to him, "Now you old dogs have fun." Sirius huffed in amusement before he shut the door and set up the charms. She just barely made it to her room when the moon rose. The screams were silenced with a charm, but the thrashing, and thudding wasn't even muffled. As she heard the struggle of his transformation, she felt the sting in the back of her eyes. He deserved better. He was so kind, gentle and caring. The thrashing seemed to stop after a minute, which meant that he was fully transformed. She only heard the playful padding of paws the rest of the night.

A/N: hope you liked it i wrote this during a lecture from my Geo-Civ teacher i just needed to get something up. i promise i'll update as soon as i get beck from a trip i'm taking it will be about a week and a half, please review to let me know if you want me to continue :D


	7. Chapter 7

Remus woke up tangled in the blankets on the floor. His head was throbbing and his limbs and body felt like lead. Every bone and muscle felt strained. His eyelids were heavy and his exhaustion was almost too heavy to bear. Something wet had woken him up. Something was licking his face.

"Damn it Padfoot." Remus moaned he tried to push Sirius off, but barely managed to lift his arm. Sirius changed back into his human form and sat Remus up against the wall.

"Come on Mate, "Sirius said as he half lifted Remus.

"lets get you to your room." Sirius put his arm around Remus to help hi walk to his room. Lupin felt a sharp pain on his shoulder blade, which he assumed was another injury that would leave a scar. He looked down his body. Sirius covered him with a blanket around his shoulders. He saw a shallow scratch above his right knee, and a long deep gash traveling from the side of his left knee to his lower calf. He noticed some claw marks on his arms, but all in all his injuries were minor. He remembers he scratches and claw marks from is playful fights with snuffles, but the gash on his shoulder and his calf must have been from the initial transformation, when everything was just a cloud of pain.

Sirius applied dittany to the larger cuts, and mended his minor cuts easily enough when they reached Lupin's bedroom. He helped him step into some cloths and laid him down on the bed.

"I'm tellin' ya man, women love scars, you just need to show them off." Lupin smiled the best he could. He raised his hand and Sirius took it,

"Thank you Padfoot." Sirius shrugged.

"What are sarcastic, pains in the ass friends for." Lupin grinned.

"Its in our job description, you just happen to have one of the most stunning at your bedside." Sirius winked which earned a painful huff of amusement from Lupin. Remus felt that he could never thank Sirius enough. Every full moon he would be at Lupin's aid and make him feel better about his misfortunes.

"Oh and Remus, one more thing before you pass out." Lupin forced him self to pay attention to Sirius' words.

"Dora is downstairs. She stayed all night. She wanted to make sure you were ok. Would you mind if she came in? I think she deserves to see for herself." Lupin raised his head slightly. Tonks was still there. She really meant it. Remus suddenly became completely aware of his appearance. He couldn't let her see him like this. He was so weak and broken right now. Lupin shook his head at his friend.

"Why not Remus?" asked Sirius with confusion.

"'Cuz I'm a wreak Sirius, and she'll just pity me." Remus explained.

"I'm not worthy of her concern." Sirius sighed with exasperation.

"Self sacrificing git." Sirius mumbled as he exited the room. Remus went back to her words last night. She said she cared. He felt honored and shocked that he had some how gained the caring attention of a young beautiful witch. She was colorful and lively. She was like a breath of fresh air in this dark place. She invaded his thoughts and dreams as of late, and she cared about him. Sure she just meant it in a friendly manner, but the thought warmed Lupin's heart. But he didn't deserve her attention. She was too young and pure to be tainted by knowing a werewolf. He couldn't let her be stained by his existence. He was a monster who didn't warrant her care. He laid back in his bed thinking to the beauty of Nymphadora. She was funny, beautiful, smart, strong and so much more. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get her out of his mind. He stopped trying to fool himself that he only felt a shallow physical attraction to her; no he fancied her as a person. But he was much too old for her, and would never gain anything more than friendship. That's the way he was meant to live out his life.

—

Sirius reached the bottom of the stairs where Tonks waited. She had been a right mess this morning, worrying over Moony. _'She should be able to see him herself'_ Sirius reasoned. _'She stayed here all night just to check on him'_ Sirius reasoned that if Lupin kept going down the path he had started, he was going to loose the interest of his little cousin. He wanted them both to be happy, and he thought they could be happy together, even if it was just as friends. But he knew that Lupin would shut her out, because he was a self sacrificing prat. She looked up a Sirius with questioning.

"Is he ok?" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, he's just about to take a rest. Go on up and check on him if you'd like."

"Oh no, I don't want to keep him up."

"No, I think he's staying up until you go to see him." She looked shocked.

"Oh- umm ok, I'll just poke my head in." Sirius grinned.

"You do that." She took off stumbling up the steps. Sirius continued down the stairs to the kitchen.

"He'll thank me later."

Tonks stood in front of his bedroom door. She felt the ache in her chest at the moans coming from behind the door. She bucked up her courage and pushed open the door. Remus lifted his head slightly.

"Sirius?" he asked confused.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me a moody middle aged man." Tonks replied. Lupin's eyes shot open.

"Tonks" he whispered warmly. Despite himself he couldn't be angry with Sirius for defying his wishes. Her dandelion-yellow hair washed away his anger, and set aside his pain. She beamed down at him and he stared up at her through his tired eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. Lupin looked up at her with warmth and tenderness. He asked himself how he had managed to trick this beautiful young woman to worry about him. He was a middle aged werewolf for Merlin's sake! Tonks didn't know why she was looking at him so intently, as if just to make sure he was alive and here. She hadn't really noticed how worried she was for him. She knew she was being stupid; he had gone through the transformation countless times. She just couldn't get over the fact that this kind, caring, good natured man had to endure horrible pain every month. He didn't deserve that. She realized she was coming off as a bit mental, just staring at him. She lowered her gaze.

"I just wanted to check on you before I head off to work." Remus felt his heart war, but he ignored it.

"Thank you Nymphadora, that is kind of you, but you didn't have to. I've been through this more than enough, and this has been one of my better moons. i can take care of myself." His voice was hoarse and it sounded almost harsh.

"I'm sorry I was just concerned." Tonks continued to look at the ground while she spoke. There was the slightest tone of hurt in her voice. She inched towards him, and bent to her knees by his bed.

"Just get rested." To both Remus' horror and delight she lightly gripped him in a hug, and he felt the lightest of brushes of her lips on his cheek. She left without another word

Lupin let go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He cursed himself for the way he acted.

'She was just being friendly, and you acted poorly towards her, you sounded so bitter.'

He had told himself that he would accept her friendship, so why was he shunning it? Maybe because he knew that he wanted more. It would be disgraceful to admit it to anyone else but himself, but he fancied Tonks. Her smile, her laugh, her outrageous hair and everything about her warmed his heart. At times he found himself unable to resist her companionship and other times he would find himself trying to force her away. He couldn't think clearly when the topic of Tonks was in his mind. He fell asleep with her kiss still warming his cheek.

Some time in the afternoon Lupin was woken up by a series of bangs and screams. A loud bang had set off Mrs. Black, and another source of screaming. Remus sat up curious as to what was going on below him. He was still tired, but no longer in the pain and haze of soreness that he was hours previous. He reached the bottom of the stairs to find a sea of flaming red hair, and both Mrs. Black, and Mrs. Weasley. The air around everyone was smokey, there were red and green embers glowing still from the filibuster firework that seemed to have gone off. Molly was yelling at the twins for there carelessness and lack of control when Remus came into her view.

"Remus," she said in surprise and concern.

"How are you feeling dear? I hope my boys didn't wake you up." Lupin tried his best to smile his usual warming way.

"Oh not at all Molly, I was already on my way down." He lied. All the Weasleys were now looking at him.

"Professor Lupin!" exclaimed the twins in unison. Lupin smiled and nodded at them.

"Do you need help with the rest of your unpacking Molly?" Remus asked.

"Oh no Remus dear. We're fine. You need to rest, and I'll make you something to eat after we're done unpacking."

"Don't be silly Molly. I'm fine and I want to help."

This battle went on a short while longer seeing whether or not motherly instincts would win over gentle-mentality. But in the end Lupin was helping Sirius carry Ron and Ginny's Trunks to their respected rooms while they help their mother unpack here house hold items for cooking and cleaning.

"So, Moony. Did you rest well?" Sirius had a strange grin on his face and Remus felt that he knew why.

"Did you get any visitors?"

"Sirius you have a disgraceful lack of subtlety." He shrugged indifferently.

"But did you?" he pressed.

"You know I did because you sent her up you git. And might I add that I specifically told you I didn't want her to come in." Sirius shrugged again.

"Well in your delirium I thought you meant the opposite of what you wanted so I did want I thought you wanted me to do. Plus you gave me cock n' bull reasons why she shouldn't come up. I just hope you didn't do anything stupid, 'cuz she's still my little cousin and I'lll have to hurt you if you did." Lupin revisited his words from this morning. He had sounded almost harsh and unwelcoming, but she still embraced him. This was the part that confused him. He lightly touched his fingers to his cheek where she brushed her lips. She had done this before, and secretly he wished she would do it more. He shook his head into reality to find Sirius staring at him.

"You alright there mate? You kinda got this glazed over look."

"Fine Padfoot, guess I'm just a little tired." He lied. Sirius gave him a strange look, but continued up the stairs with the trunks. The children were sent to unpack their cloths while Sirius and Remus helped Molly start dinner. Sirius' mood was lifted at the invasion of the Weasleys. As much as he complained about Molly's over drive of motherly instincts, he was overjoyed to have company and something to do other than clean with Kreacher.

At the call for super a stampede of flaming red heads charged the kitchen. After the scramble to get food had past everyone was seated and enjoying their meal and conversation. Fred and George were telling Sirius their wild stories of pranks and about their joke shop products, which earned hearty laughs from Sirius. Arthur and Molly were discussing the arrangements when Hermione arrived and Ron was talking with Remus. Ron was very pleasant to talk to, but he couldn't help but notice Ginny staring blankly at her food. He felt a pang of pity for her, she was the only daughter of seven children, and she had no companions at the table to laugh with or even talk to. Lupin glanced over at Sirius still in a fit of laughter from something the twins just told him after his mirth subsided he caught Lupin's eye. Remus gave the slightest of nods towards Ginny. Sirius saw her and gave an expression for a moment like he was thinking hard and fast. He looked back to the twins and resumed his light laughter.

"You boys are a riot." He patted them on the shoulders.

"You know? I bet you and Tonks would get along just fine." The twins looked at him in question

"Infact" he said turning to Ginny

"I think Ginny here would like her too." Ginny's head perked up at the sound of her name.

"Who's Tonks?" asked Ginny.

"Oh she's in the order. She's actually not much older than you." Sirius replied.

"Yep good old Tonks is worth a good laugh any day isn't she Remus?" Sirius looked to Remus with a plea to help him get the conversation started.

"Tonks is a metamorphagus and a highly respected Auror." he explained to the children who were all staring at him.

"but she also trips over her own two feet constantly and is a menace." They all chuckled.

"She sounds brilliant." Said Ginny with interest. Their conversation lead back to jokes and pranks; with Ginny now adding her voice.

They were all finishing up dessert when the twins spoke up again.

"Wait I remember where I've heard Tonks from." Fred exclaimed. They all looked at him with confusion. George explained.

"We knew we heard the name before, but we couldn't place it until now."

"Yea, know we remember. Charlie used to talk about her." Fred said.

"We where at Hogwarts when she was there for a short time. She was brilliant." George continued.

"She and Charlie even dated for a bit. How could we have forgotten _her_?" George asked. No one seemed to have noticed Lupin. He had gone suddenly rigid and nearly dropped his tea cup. Some nasty feeling in his stomach was boiling, and the sorce seemed to be Charlie Weasley. He could see Charlie in his minds eye, and had the sudden urge to add to Charlie's scars from the dragons. He saw Charlie embracing Tonks on the night of their last meeting. He remembered the knot in his stomach when it happened.

They finished off their dessert, and dispersed on Molly's orders to go to bed. It was about ten and Lupin was exhausted from his transformation. He and Sirius were left at the table with Sirius reading his magazine and Remus just staring at his hands.

"Go to sleep Moony, you don't need to chaperone me, I promise I won't throw a fit." He said this jokingly, but Remus heard it as an order. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Padfoot."

"Night Moony." Remus trudged up the stairs hearing murmurs from the Weasley's rooms; none of them were even close to being in bed. He reached his room and readied for bed. After his shower and brushing his teeth he fell into his bed with exhaustion taking him deeper into sleep. His last conscious thought was of Nymphadora and the emotional turmoil she was causing him.

_'But Gods she's perfect.'_ He thought as he slipped into sleep.

—

Tonks had a pretty normal day at work. She left headquarters worried sick about Remus. He looked exhausted and drained. She couldn't help but notice the dark purple bruises forming on his arms and face. She admired his strength and wished to go back and tell him how strong he was and how much she admired his courage and kind heart despite his misfortunes. She wanted to hold him and show him how she cared for him. But she reasoned that it would be ridiculous to do so. She morphed her hair into elbow length dark blue and purple glossy hair and headed to work.

Tonks had spent most of her day as a wiry haired old hag. Her supervisor, Zarek Callis, was very picky, and was particular on her disguises. He had her morph down to the very last wart, and would constantly give her tips on how to act in situation. She found this as a complete insult to her competence. She was a fully ranked auror, and she earned respect from more skilled and more important aurors than him, but he found her incapable. Her nerves were set on edge every time she saw his salt and pepper hair and beard. And his low raspy voice made her stomach turn. She was assigned to his team for the field, and quickly discovered that she would rather be back at desk duty. He was only a few years older than she was, but he believed that he was the most experienced auror in the office. The other girls in the office told her that he charms his hair to look greyer than it actually is to attract more women in some twisted way. Tonks found him utterly sickening. But she was forced to work with him.

Tonks was done with her report and field work by nine which gave her time to meet up with her friends at the Leaky Cauldron. She was so excited to have Charlie back in town that she had owled her old Hogwarts mates to have a small reunion with Charlie included. When she walked into the dimly lit tavern she saw her old friend Caelyn Redman. They had played quidditch together and were in the same house and year. Caelyn was an average height girl with cute rounded features. She wasn't chubby, or fat, but she was well built and athletic. She had big hazel eyes which matched her light brown hair which she charmed to have tomato red tips. She was Tonks' best girlfriend at Hogwarts. She was now training to become a healer. One more year of studies and she would be a resident healer.

Tonks felt herself grin at her evil thoughts. Caelyn had been very friendly also with Charlie. But Tonks always suspected that she liked him on another level. She had been overjoyed to come and welcome Charlie home tonight. And she had her back to Tonks, nervously tapping her butterbeer in her hand. Tonks pictured the handsome features of the flaming haired boy in her minds eye. The tingle in her hair and skin told her she was morphed. She approached the bar. With a low masculine voice she spoke.

"Caelyn?" she turned around and spotted Tonks,

"Charlie?" Tonks held back her laughter as she walked towards her old friend. "Caelyn Redman." Caelyn looked at Tonks a bit confused. The low voice of Charlie continued.

"Caelyn Redman ." Tonks took Caelyn's hands in Charlie's and lowered to one knee.

"Caelyn will you marry me?" Tonks was maliciously enjoying the sight of her friend turn redder than a Weasley's hair. She looked horrified and shock. And suddenly Tonks couldn't hold it in any longer. She started laughing and morphing back to normal. Through her fits of laughter she could hear Caelyn yelling at her.

"That wasn't funny Tonks."

"Oh yes it was Cae, and you know it." Caelyn smiled at Tonks unable to resist the mirth of the situation.

They hugged and greeted each other properly as old friend should.

"So how've you've been Cae?" she looked at her butterbeer again.

"Stressed beyond belief, my freakin' overseers' got me on a short leash. She won't let me treat anyone by myself, and she's always breathing down my neck expecting me to screw up." They went on comparing horrible bosses while their Hogwarts friends streamed into the Leaky Cauldron. Hellos were said and they caught up on what was happening in everyone's life. Charlie was one of the last to show up. Tonks knew it was because he was finishing his shift for watching Harry at Privet Drive, but he told everyone that he was waiting for an owl from his boss in Romania. He greeted everybody before he made it to where Tonks and Caelyn were sitting.

"Tonks this is great, it's so good to see you." He hugged her. They had agreed that it was best if no one knew they had seen each other before then. Their friend would have been glad to join the Order, but for now it was only for the invited, so it was their plan to keep it from their friends. He turned to Caelyn and hugged her as well.

"Cae you look amazing." He said. Others would think he meant this in a plutonic way, but Tonks noticed his eyes travel over her with a hint of longing. She smiled to herself as she saw a slight blush creep up her Caelyn's neck.

They ate and drank until everyone was at least a bit tipsy. They all started singing the Hogwarts school song, as well as other folk songs. One of Charlie's old friends, Timmy, from Ravenclaw confessed his love for Natalie, which she laughed off as he did this often. They all told stories of their work and everyone listened intently to Charlie's dragon stories. Just around eleven everything went quiet. Tonks looked to her left to see her two friends Caleb and Marci Standing and waiting for everyone's attention. They were looking at each other their faces filled with happiness.

"Everyone," Caleb addressed the group with excitement in his voice

"we have some exciting news." He looked to Marci who was bursting at the seams with happiness.

"We're getting married." She finally announced. The silence erupted into congratulations and enthusiasm. The pair had been together since fifth year, and everyone was just waiting for this news. In fact they all took a bet on when he would propose. Tonks turned to Caelyn and flipped her two sickles. She looked all around to everyone and smiled

"Pay up everyone. I won." They all laughed and handed her two sickles each. She smiled brightly

"So what made you pop the question mate?" Timmy asked Caleb looked at Marci with tenderness.

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while now, but when the Triwizard Tournament ended with the death of that kid, and all the rumors of you-know-who coming back, it made me think about what would happen if he really is back. I couldn't stand the though of another war, and possibly loosing Marci, so I asked." Tonks eyes flew to Charlie's at the mention of Voldemort and the war. They kept eye contact only for a moment, but it was long enough for Caelyn to notice. She was sitting next to Charlie, and was looking in-between them frowning slightly in confusion.

After a few more rounds of drinks in the happy couple's honor the conversation turned to relationships. Timmy claimed that he was holding out for Natalie, which everyone laughed at. He always said he would wait for her, but always found himself with other women. They were friends even before Hogwarts, from their hometown. And Timmy always claimed they were going to be married with children. But they were just great friends. Natalie said she met a minor league quidditch chaser who caught her interest, but nothing had happened so far. The attention turned to Charlie who blushed and said

"The closest I've gotten to a relationship in to years is with a Maori dragon named Pania."

"What about you Cae?" asked Marci she snorted

"Oh yea I think this guy in the spell damage ward has got the hots for me. He keeps groping me and asking if I find his smile charming, or if I've seen his pet elephant-cat." They all laughed at her lack of love life. Suddenly all eyes were on Tonks and she felt a wave of heat spread through her.

"What about you Tonks?" She avoided everyone's eyes and look at her feet. Luckily her hair was long enough to hide her blush spot.

"No just dark wizards telling me that they'll give me a ride if I let them off." She responded. They chuckled, but Caelyn didn't seem convinced.

The night ended shortly after that. They all said their farewells and headed different directions. Tim and Natalie took the floo while Caleb and Marci apperated out of the pub. Charlie hugged Tonks and Caelyn goodbye and left for the burrow. Tonks walked out into muggle London and started to walk towards her flat. The fast fall of foot steps and panting made her turn around in alarm. Caelyn was racing to catch up with her.

"Hey." She greeted Tonks.

"Hey." Tonks replied. They started walking together toward Tonks' apartment a few blocks away. The silence was filled with the noises of London at night. She wasn't completely sure why Caelyn was walking with her to her flat, but she knew it had something to do with the looks between Tonks and Charlie that Caelyn noticed.

They reached her flat and no soon had the door closed that Caelyn spoke.

"So who's the bloke you're pining over?" A pang of fear stabbed her. How did she know? Her mind lingered on the young features of Remus. His kind eyes and his heart-lifting laugh danced at the front of her mind. She put on a confused face.

"What are you talking about, I told you that I'm not seeing anyone." Caelyn raised her eyebrow.

"I saw you blush spot I know you were lying; you wouldn't look me in the eye." Tonks made a point by looking into her eyes as she spoke clearly.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm not seeing anybody."

"Nym." She said warningly. She gave tonks a look that told her clearly that she wasn't in the mood. Tonks hung her shoulders in defeat.

"Ok I kinda like someone." Caelyn smiled in victory. But there was a tone of sadness in her eyes.

"Ok so go on what's he like?" Tonks sat on the couch with her with a huff.

"He's so kind and brave."

She went on about the wonders of Remus and how strong and brilliant he was. How his stare made her feel and how when he laughed she was positive the world stood still.

"He has these moments when he's so playful and adoring." She huffed again and fell back into her couch. She was so happy to have someone to say this to. Caelyn looked happy for Tonks, but there was still that hint of sadness. Tonks noticed it and sat right up.

"Is everything ok Cae?" she asked.

"What? Oh yeah, fine." She mumbled. Tonks gave her the same look she had been given earlier. Caelyn hung her shoulders.

"Just tell me. Is the guy… is he Charlie?" Tonks smiled at her friend knowingly.

"No it's not Charlie, you don't know him." Her friend looked happy at this news. Embarrassed, but happy.

"Oh" was all she said. Tonks couldn't prevent the knowing grin crossing her face.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"I knew you fancied him." Caelyn buried her head in her hands. Tonks gloated a bit more about her knowledge of her friend. She stopped when Caelyn sighed in sorrow.

"What?" Tonks asked sitting back besides Caelyn.

"It's no use. He's odviously still pining over you." Tonks' jaw dropped.

"Oh don't look surprised. I saw the look he gave you when we were all taking about Caleb's proposal." She looked moodily at her feet. Tonks shook her head

"No, no you misunderstood, that was something totally different." Caelyn looked as if she wasn't convinced.

"Oh really, what was it?" she asked. Tonks opened and closed her mouth trying to find the right words that wouldn't expose the Order. Caelyn looked back at her feet.

"I thought so." Tonks exhaled heavily.

"Ok, Me and Charlie just believe the rumors that Vol… You-know-who is back. We were just reacting to Caleb voicing it." Caelyn looked relieved, but confused.

"I thought you guys didn't see each other before tonight?" Nothing got past Caelyn. Tonks used to quib that she would have been a great professor. She couldn't lie any more. She was tired and just decided to tell her with as little detail as possible.

"Well that's not completely true." She looked confused.

"Dumbledore as you know believes Voldemort is back." Caelyn flinched slightly at the name, but Tonks continued.

"Charlie and I were asked to join him in fighting against his rising army." She looked a bit horrified, but satisfied with the answer.

"How did you guys get involved with this?" she asked. Tonks sighed.

"Well my old mentor, (you remember Moody, right?) suggested to Dumbledore that I join. And Charlie's whole family just kinda jumped in." A flash of hurt crossed her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tonks sighed.

"I couldn't." she said simply. Caelyn nodded in understanding.

"Ok" she said, sounding excited, "I want to join." Tonks felt her jaw drop.

"W-What?"

"You heard me I want to join. I want to help fight you-know-who." Tonks admired her friends bravery.

"I can't just go initiating members. Its kinda invite only right now, and they'll kill me if they found out I told you." Caelyn's face distorted into anger.

"I'm offering my help." She yelled.

"I know, but its way too dangerous and risky."

"Don't mother me Nym, I've gotten this far without one, and I want to help." Tonks felt guilt surge through her veins. Caelyn lost her mother in the first war when she was eight. Her and her father were devastated and she had to grow up without a mother. Joining the Order must mean more than just bravery to her, it could be her way to avenge her mom. Who was Tonks to deny her that?

"Ok" she sighed.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore." A single tear was forming in Caelyn's eye.

"Thank you Tonks." She nodded. They were never the kind of girlfriends who broke down in each others arms. Sure on some drastic occasions, but they were two girls linked by there similar strength and independence. They weakly smiled at each other.

"So you only followed me here to ask about my fancy?" ask Tonks. Caelyn looked like she just remembered something.

"Oh, no I need a place to crash tonight; my landlord is getting rid of the ghoul in my wall."

"So you just followed me here assuming I would let you stay?"

"Well you are going to let me stay aren't you?" she gave Tonks a devilish smile. They both started laughing. Why it was so funny they didn't know, but they laughed on and on. Tonks set Caelyn up on her pull-out couch and readied herself for bed.

"hey Nym?"

"Yay Cae."

"This bloke you fancy, is he in the group you were talking about?"

"Yea, he is. Why?" Tonks asked

"Because I think he sounds lovely and I want to steal him from you." She replied sleepily.

"Stick with the redheads Cae." She said, "Now go to sleep." They both slept soundly through the night.

A/N: I know I know its horrible. if i get five reviews ill do another chapter... or i'll just do it any ways. i know this took me way too long... but its finally up... still looking for a beta


	8. Chapter 8

Seriously anybody want to Beta i am desperate. i finally got this written but be fair warned it is really bad... i have the next chapter in progress and it will be alot better i promise. don't give up one me. updates just haven't been frequent because of school.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Remus was pacing in his room. It had been one week since the full moon, and since he saw Tonks last. Being the worrying type of man that he was, he couldn't help feeling that she was mad at him for what he said the last time he saw her. It kept replaying in his head, every time he would seem harsher and she would seem more hurt in his minds eye. Tonight was another Order meeting and Tonks was going to be there. He was more nervous then when he took his O. in potions. He was going to see her. She was physically going to be in front of him. Sure she had been at the edge of his mind and in his dreams, but it wasn't the same.

His dreams of Nymphadora hadn't stopped. Actually they had become more frequent and more heated. He would wake at least once a night with the illusion of her lingering scent, and the feel of her skin on his, but they were just dreams. He had taken many journeys back down the alley with her, and every time they moved closer together, and progressed past just heated kisses. Some of his dreams were as innocent as holding her as she slept, or watching her play Frisbee with snuffles on a lawn. These dreams were just as satisfying, and heart warming. Her laugh echoed in his head almost every night, and her smile was mirrored on his face as he slept. Sometimes his imaginings seemed so real that he had to remind himself of the truth.

He continued to pace and mutter in his room phrases like

"too old." and

"just dreams" were occasionally audible. Sirius stood at the door watching his friend pace he heard the words

"Not yours" and

"Hates you anyways."

"What in Merlin's name are you muttering about Moony?" Remus stopped dead in his tracks and turned to seen Sirius standing in his door way.

"How long were you there Padfoot?" He started pacing where Lupin was previously mimicking him. He was muttering incoherently like Lupin had been.

He stopped in front of Remus.

"I was here for that much. He gave his winning smile, but Remus remained un-amused. He rolled his eyes at Remus and left the room shaking his head.

As he left he shouted over his shoulder, "Meeting in fifteen minutes Moony."

He made his way down to the meeting after some more pacing. He entered the kitchen with all the other Order members. They all sat to await the beginning of the meeting. He looked up and down the table a few times but didn't see any outrageously colored hair. He was sitting next to Sirius who was always moped during meetings. Snape wouldn't miss any chance to taunt Sirius. Dumbledore's entrance quieted the chatter of the room. McGonagall sat to his right and he started the meeting.

Remus focused on Albus and his resent news, but still was curious as to where Tonks was. Within five minutes he had his answer. A loud thud sounded from upstairs and the screams of Mrs. Black started up. Everyone let out a simultaneous sigh as they all knew it was Tonks. Sirius gladly stood to help his cousin silence the screeching witch. Lupin tried to ignore the slight rise in heart rate. This was a meeting for the elect members of the Order of the Pheonix, and he couldn't even get a hold of himself at the thought of her being here. He had a serious problem.

The sound of the screaming painting stopped, and the sound of approaching feet in the hallway drew nearer. He heard the door open behind him and refused to put himself through the sweet torture of seeing her.

"It was the carpet this time." Sirius announced to the order. Remus could see in his minds eye the brief moment of blush that was appearing on her face, before it seemingly disappeared as muffled amusement sounded through the people sitting down. No one ever saw it she always pushed it back faster than it took for people to notice, but Remus couldn't help but notice every reaction on her face and commit it to memory.

She laughed along with the rest of the group and sat down a few seats away from him, next to Charlie and Bill. For the life of him he couldn't understand why the sight of her made his hands feel moist. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the same face framed with short spinky pink hair and it caused his palms to sweat. He was acting foolish, like an adolescent boy. He was a grown man he should be able to handle these feelings. The meeting continued with not much news to report. The same quiet offence was being played by Voldemort and the discreet defense was being executed by them. The department of mysteries roster was rattled off and Harry's guard was assigned. Dumbledore told them their next step was to put surveillance on know death eaters. They couldn't just let his army grow; they needed to lock down on the death eaters at large. Snape sat a little straighter, puffing out his chest when Dumbledore mention his contribution to the hunt for death eaters. Dumbledore gave a warning to watch for Death eater tails.

"Many of us have reported a suspicion or an actual instance where we were followed by a member of the death eaters. It has most recently occurred to Nymphadora and Remus." The comment was off hand and no one really paid much attention to it, but it made Remus blush a deep scarlet. Just remembering that night and how they had avoided the death eaters.

"I caution you all to keep up your guard." With that they ended the meeting. Molly brought out some dinner and plates. Everyone helped themselves to large servings of everything. The only people to leave were Mundungus, who was watching Harry, Mad-eye, who was on guard duty tonight and Snape. Sirius remained in his seat grumbling for a bit about how useless he felt, but soon was cheered by the idea of Molly's food. Molly had gone to get the kids for dinner while everyone was in a mad dash to get some of the divine food. Remus was patiently waiting in the back of what he assumed was a line, but just looked like a mob of people.

"Hey there stranger." That voice, oh that voice. It had haunted him for the past week. He turned to see the now bright blue hair framing Tonks' face. "How have you been?"

"Hello Nymphadora." She gave up trying to set him straight with the name. Instead she just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You haven't answered the question professor. How are you?"

"I thought the teacher was supposed to be asking the questions." she rolled her eyes again and they both laughed.

"I'm fine Tonks. How have you been?"

"Eh can't complain."

"Oh I'm sure you could if you tried." She raised an eyebrow

"Well there is this bloke who completely ignored me for a whole bloody week. I guess he just decided he was too high and mighty to talk to me."

"Tell me who this prat is. I'll set him straight." He retorted. She giggled and it brought a small smile to his face seeing her like this. Or even just seeing her at all made him smile. The way she was talking to him and making light conversation meant that she wasn't angry at him for being rude the morning after the full moon. He knew it was a silly thing to fret over, but he had been worried that he hurt her feelings in some way and that she would be mad or awkward around him. He really didn't want that. He had unclear feelings. At times he wouldn't want to be near her seeing as she drew such mixed emotions from him. So he would mope and decide to distance himself from her, but it didn't work.

They piled their plates with food and sat down next to each other letting the conversation flow. They settled so easily into each others presence.

"So any excitement while I was working?" she asked him.

"Unless you consider surveillance on Knockturn Alley exciting, no."

"Sounds better than doing paper work all week."

"Oh you're absolutely right. Following around brutal unshaved, unwashed witches and wizards is much more fun." The room seemed to be empty with only them two when he was talking to her. No one else was really important. He liked how her hair subtly changed color while she spoke if she was happy, or angry, or any mood really. He noticed how when she started talking about her mom her features would sharpen slightly and she would resemble her black heritage a bit more. These little changes amused him and kept his eyes glued to her face. But really he liked to just look at her no matter what shape her face was in. They settled into easy conversation on anything and everything.

She knew it was a touchy subject, so she danced around the topic of the full moon last week. She figured that he didn't really like when people saw him like that. She remembers how she felt that night as she heard him go through the pain. She remembers the urge that hit her to come to the house that night. She couldn't find the words to explain the urge. She just couldn't stand the thought of him alone that night. In the morning she visited him. She could tell he was embarrassed to have her witness him the morning after, but all she could see was the bravest man she had ever known, recovering from his monthly trauma.

All week all she could see in her minds eye were snippets of him. His smile, his hair, his eyes. Those damn eyes, just the thought of them made her knees weak. An ache would form in her when she thought of him. It was an ache that she couldn't put into words. She still thought that she was crazy for developing feelings for this man after such a short time, but once she would start thinking about him she would think it was crazy not to have feelings for him.

As she talked to him over their food she noticed little things that she didn't have the time to notice before. The way he had to put down anything in his hand so he could explain something with little hand gestures and funny little hand movements. The way he listened, he would always keep eye contact with you just so that you know he is hanging on every word that falls out of your mouth. The cute little twitch he got in his cheek when he was on the verge of laughing. When his hair would fall into his face he would first try to blow it out of his eyes before using his hands to smooth it back. He wasn't using a wand, but she was entranced.

Sirius came over and tapped both of them on the shoulders to get their attention.

"Hey you two love birds, Dumbledore wants to see you guys upstairs in the library." They both gave him a glare.

"He probably wants to scold you guys for your flagrantly flirting in headquarters."

"Bugger off Sirius." They said in unison. He raised his hand in defense and looked for someone else to entertain him.

They dumped their plates in the kitchen sink and headed upstairs together. Lupin dreaded the awkward silence that snuck between them as they walked up the stairs. Damn Sirius. Why the hell did he have to say that and ruin everything? What in the blazes was he suppose to say to her now?

"Sorry about Sirius, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a filter in his brain." Well at least he said something. She huffed in amusement.

"I didn't think he had a brain." Yes. He felt the uncomfortable atmosphere slip away and the friendly one return.

They reached the door to the library which Remus held open for her. Dumbledore was running his fingers along the bindings of the books in the shelf vaguely smiling at nothing in particular.

"Remus, Nymphadora, thank you for coming up."

"What are we needed for Professor?" asked Tonks.

"You see Nymphadora I am assigning teams to look into reported Death Eater actions. Obviously Severus is a team of one, but I need more members reporting on death eaters actions."

"How can we be of help sir?" Lupin asked. Dumbledore's smile widened and he moved his gaze form the shelves to the two people standing in front of him.

"I was going to ask if you two would be a team and go on these missions together, seeing as you two work so wonderfully together." Dumbledore inwardly laughed at the blush that crept onto both of their faces. It had always been easy to make the shy werewolf redden, but he hadn't ever known the boisterous metamorphagus to blush.

"Of course sir." Tonks answered for the both of them.

"Splendid. That's all I wanted of you. You can finish your dinner. I'm very envious of the cooking abilities Molly possesses and I'm sure we all want to enjoy it."

Remus made to leave, but Tonks stayed behind.

"I'll be right down Remus." She explained when he flashed her a look of questioning. His light foot steps were heard as he made his way back down to the kitchen.

"Sir?" Tonks timidly approached the great wizard who had diverted his attention back to the dusty books.

"Yes Ms. Tonks."

"Umm, well I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Questions are always welcome."

"Oh, well you see I have this friend. She's really brilliant, and I think she would be useful to the order. So I was wondering if it's at all possible to recruit her?" Dumbledore met her eyes with kindness and his usual twinkle.

"Nymphadora. I'm sure that your friend is wonderful and intelligent just as you are, but we need to be careful about who is admitted into the Order." Tonks looked down at her feet.

"Not to insult your friend in any way, but we have been betrayed before, and I can't take chances this time. I can only invite people I am positive will remain loyal."

"Oh you won't have to worry about her loyalty sir, she's a Hufflepuff." He shook with silent laughter.

"That is a nice sentiment Nymphadora, but need I remind you that our betrayer last time was a Gryffindor." Tonks bit her lip debating whether she should tell him why she wanted to join. It would most definitely insure her trust, but it was very personal.

"Professor I can swear for her loyalty." He gave her a caring gaze.

"Its touching that you will vouch for her. That is a sign of true friendship, but the information we posses is very sensitive." He put a hand on her shoulder. She had one more card to play to get Caelyn Dumbledore's trust.

"Professor, this friend of mine went to Hogwarts. Her name is Caelyn Redman. She is a fourth year healer student and she lost her mother in the first war." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"I will look in to it." he said with a smile playing at the corners of his lips. He obviously remembered the kind and loyal girl.

"Thank you Professor." He smiled brightly. She left the room and headed downstairs towards the muffed commotion of the kitchen.

When she entered said kitchen her eyes were met with a sea of blazing red hair and freckled faces. Fred and George were easily recognizeable. And Charlie and Bill were familiar faces, but there were two there that Tonks had never met before. There was a tall gangly boy and a young, pretty girl. The twins and the tall boy, whom Tonks assumed was Ron, were talking and laughing very loudly with Sirius. And knowing Sirius it wasn't about anything appropriate. The girl was casually talking with Charlie and Bill. She fit right in with her brothers, but Tonks could tell that she was getting bored and a little uncomfortable with what ever the men were talking about. Tonks decided to save the poor girl from the torture of 'man talk'.

"Wotcher!" Tonks greeted all three of them. The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Hey Tonks." Bill greeted. The girls face changed to an expression of excitement.

"So what testosterone filled subject are you boring this poor girl with boys?" they all chuckled.

"Tonks this is our sister Ginny." Charlie gestured to the young girl.

"Wotcher I'm Tonks."

"Hi." Ginny greeted Tonks with a smile.

"So what are these thick skulled men talking about?" Ginny giggled as her brothers glare at Tonks.

"Just some girl." Ginny answered.

"Oh? Do pre-tell Mr. Headboy. This surely can't be a girl in the romantic sense." Bill glared.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Bill. Look at yourself, you're hideous." There was a brief moment of silence and then all four of them burst into laughter. They all settled into easy conversation. Tonks had saved Ginny from the awkward 'talk about girls'. They talked about quidditch mostly. Ginny apparently was an amazing chaser and a descent seeker. Tonks gathered that Ginny was practically one of the guys. She was so easy going and chattered casually with her brothers. Tonks liked her she wasn't prissy or snooty or anything like a lot of girls. Eventually Ginny and Tonks just started to talk to each other and the boys broke off into their own conversation. Ginny was amazed by Tonks' ability to morph and would laugh at her silly noses. Tonks imitated some people for Ginny including Bill. Tonks flipped the long red hair dramatically which threw Ginny into a new fit of giggles.

"So Ginny pretty girl like yourself must have a flock of boys following you around." The young girl blushed slightly.

"No not really."

"Oh now that's a lie." Ginny flushed deeper red. Desperate to change the subject she asked,

"What about you Tonks? Have any candidates?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. Tonks smiled at the girl. At that very moment she heard a laugh. Not just any laugh. This was a light soulful laugh that she dreamed about. This was the laugh that she worked so hard to cause. It was his laugh. If you weren't listening for it you wouldn't have heard it, but her senses were super reactive to anything and everything Lupin. She had to force herself to continue looking at Ginny to answer her question with a joking tone.

"I'm afraid the love life of an auror is nonexistent." Tonks kept eye contact with Ginny not wanting to look his direction and give way her little secret. She knew that he was smiling and that she was missing it, but drooling over him wouldn't be too smart with the crowd they were around right now.

It had gotten late and Tonks was still talking to Ginny. She was such a great kid. She was wise beyond her years, but very playful. Growing up with all brothers gave her an air of toughness. She was witty and funny. Tonks really enjoyed talking to her. She was very intrigued with Tonks being an auror. She asked loads of questions and was very eager to hear the answers. All too soon it was well past mid night. Molly shooed all her children off to bed, including Bill and Charlie.

"I best be heading out." Tonks announced through a yawn. She stood too quickly and felt herself sway unstably. Molly rushed over to her.

"Oh dear, you're far too tired to go home right now. Stay the night."

"No, no I-I should go home." Molly put her hands on her hips stubbornly.

" You are in not shape to go home. You are staying here and that is final." She tried to protest, but a sudden warm feeling spread through her body when Lupin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tonks, listen to Molly. You can take the room across from mine again." She nodded and followed Lupin up the stairs. She felt like she had neglected him most of the night.

"So we will be seeing more of each other I suppose." She heard him through a haze of tiredness. His arm remained around her to keep her steady as the climbed the stairs.

"Mmmmnn." She responded.

"These missions seem very high risk."

"Hmmmnn." "Are you even listening to me Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She mumbled. He smiled down at her. They reached her bedroom.

"I saw you and Ginny were talking. She has been dying for another girl to talk to."

"I was happy to get to know her. She's a great kid." She slurred. He nodded in agreement.

"What did you girls talk about?" he lead her into the room

"A lot of things, quidditch, my job, school, boys and so on." She sat down on the bed while he went to the closet to get some clean linen.

"For your sake I hope Molly didn't hear you talk about boys." Tonks smiled to her self as she stood and walked towards the man facing away from her.

"I hope for_ your_ sake Molly didn't hear it."

"Oh? And why is that." When he turned he was surprised at how close she was. She was a mere foot from him. Her tired eyes showed their usual mischief.

"Ginny might have mentioned that she has a thing for professors." She moved closer to his shocked face.

"I guess that's something we have in common." He swallowed hard. She stepped back enjoying the sight of him flustered.

"I-Uh-I'll just make your bed real quick so you can get some shut eye." He made quick work, while she went to the bathroom and changed into a set of pajamas that she had left here. Tonks knew that if she was fully awake she would have been thoroughly embarrassed about her earlier comment, but right now she was too tired to care. The bed was made when she walked back into the room, and Lupin was folding down the blankets for her. A sly smile crossed her face as she walked up behind him. Lupin nearly jumped out of his skin when her arms encircled him from behind.

"Thank you Remus." She let go and climbed into the bed. He shook himself, trying to get rid of the feeling of having her body pressed to his. He needed to get out of the room. He headed for the door. Stopping at the threshold he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping woman. She was curled around a pillow with her hair sprawled in a fan around her face.

* * *

"Good night Nymphadora." "Night Remus." He watched a few more seconds as she slid into a peaceful sleep before he left for his own room.

Good merlin its finally up. please review.. AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA I WOULD BE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY GRATEFUL! plsplsplsplsplspls PM me


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys i know its been a while but i finally got something up.

* * *

"You want us to what?" Remus was gapping at Dumbledore. It had been a few weeks since he had assigned him and Nymphadora to be a team in the hunt for Death Eaters. They had gone on a few missions together and were successfully gathering information. Remus always made sure his mind was set on the task. It was harder than he had anticipated. On multiple occasions he found himself standing too close to her or looking at her too long, but he managed to remain on task most of the time. She was just so damned distracting. The way she did things would just enchant him. Being this close to her on a regular basis was the worst thing for his resolve. He was finding it harder and harder to convince himself of reasons why he shouldn't be with her.

'She's too young.'

_It's only a number mate._

'You're a werewolf Remus.'

_She sure as hell doesn't seem to care._

'But you haven't got a knut to your name.'

_Well she doesn't seem like the material type._

He was getting closer and closer to breaking his resolve, but there was one argument that would always stop him. 'You don't deserve her'. She was too good for him that was for certain. All of his insecurities would surface again. Too old – too poor – too dangerous. It was a constant battle within himself that would keep him up at night sometimes. His restraint was stretched almost painfully, and now Dumbledore was asking them to do _this_.

Tonks was actually very pleased with their new assignment. Over the last few weeks she had been trying to subtly show Lupin that she was interested in him. But she was about as subtle as the Whomping Willow. Trying to lightly brush her body against him would turn into nearly knocking both of them on to their butts. She was hopeless and she knew it. But this assignment was perfect. She would be given an excuse to be close to him and be just a touch too inappropriate and no one would judge her. Things can get quite naughty when you are out clubbing.

"I want you and Nymphadora to run surveillance on a recruiting operation at the young people's dance club in London, Remus. They have been recruiting heavily from that area and we believe that it is because of this night club. We can handle Death Eaters who are getting on in their years, but a good chunk of Voldemort forces are young men and women, we can't allow him to reach this young audience." Dumbledore stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Sirius spoke up from his comfortable chair in the library. "Headmaster I believe Remus understood what you said. I just think he's nervous about his knowledge of how to dance." A devilish grin crept across his face.

"I'm a fine dancer thank you Padfoot." Remus retorted; Dumbledore smiled at the two old friends as the bickered. "I was just taken aback by the strange request, but of course I will take on this mission."

"Thank you Remus. Nymphadora?" Tonks was snapped out of her own little world. She was already picking out her outfit, hair color and type. She didn't even register the conversation going on around her "Wha- Oh yea I'm up for it."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said, clapping his hand together, "Bill, Charlie and Caelyn will meet you two at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night."

"Excuse me sir but did you say Caelyn?" Tonks wanted to make sure she was hearing right.

"Yes I do believe that this is the perfect opportunity to emit Ms. Redman." Tonks grinned to herself. "Anyways, you will be looking for the Death Eaters organization located in this club." Dumbledore briefed them on the specifics. He then showed them the Death Eaters they were looking for and what to make note of. Sirius got bored halfway through and left them to continue the briefing.

Remus walked her down to the door after Dumbledore had finished with them. It was late and all of the Order members had left after the meeting. At the door he managed to say an awkward goodbye, "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Yep, I'll see you then." They stood there for a moment. Remus was twisting his hands together painfully behind his back to restrain himself from touching her.

"Well, good night Tonks." He smiled and nodded.

"Night Remus." She turned to leave, but thought twice about it. Before he could even react she turned back to him and circled her arms around his waist. It was things like this that led him to think that she could want him just as much as he wanted her. He would fantasize about telling her his feelings and her accepting them and even returning them. They were just fantasies and hopes that he would always talk himself out of. He couldn't be with her. No matter how much he wanted to and no matter how convincing the little voice in his head was, he couldn't be with her. She let go, and left through the door.

"Moony likes Tonksie." Sirius was singing as Remus walked up the stairs to his room. "Moony likes Tonksie. Moony likes Tonksie. MOONY LIKES TONKSIE!"

"You're very mature Sirius." Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Moony don't be such a downer." Sirius said over his shoulder as he walked into the drawing room; this conversation wasn't over by a long shot.

"I'm not being a downer." Remus defended as he followed Sirius and sat down across from him.

"Are too." Sirius shot back, grinning. Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on Moony you're not denying it, and I know you like her. I wouldn't get mad even though she is my baby cousin, because I know you'll have a good influence on her."

"Padfoot." Remus said warningly.

"Actually I'm hoping she has a bad influence on you." There was that blasted devilish grin again.

"Sirius." Remus said exasperatedly, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Oh come on Remus. Why won't you ask her out?" Sirius asked, his voice fading from teasing to serious.

"Even if I did like her Sirius I couldn't just ask her to—you know." His voice became depressed.

Sirius rolled his eyes at how dramatic Remus was being about the whole thing, "Yes, yes you can just ask her to 'you know' because she is sure as hell willing to."

"Padfoot can't you see why I can't be with her?" Remus asked, he could feel the dam within him slowly breaking.

After a second of faux thinking, Sirius said, "No, I don't see one reason why you shouldn't try with her."

"Don't be blind Sirius. I'm a werewolf for Merlin's sake. I'm dangerous and could hurt her." He finally growled, sounding like his once-a-month furry counterpart.

"You won't hurt her Moony. You're on Wolfsbane, and even if you weren't you're too cautious and strong willed to allow yourself to hurt her. You would always stop yourself from attacking James and I at school when we first found out." Sirius said. Moony was definitely over reacting if that was all that was bothering him.

"Those were very close calls Sirius and we were younger and stupid." Remus stated blatantly.

"We both know you wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't let you hurt her so there really isn't any reason why-"

Remus cut him off, "I haven't got any money Sirius. I wouldn't be able to do anything for her."

He sighed as he answered his friend. "You don't need money to make someone happy, Moony."

Getting desperate, Remus reached for his last argument. "I'm far too old for her Sirius. I was at Hogwarts when she was born."

Sirius laughed. "So, she likes older men. That just means you're more experienced. Women love that." He winked at Lupin. Remus flushed a deep red and averted his eyes from Sirius' wolfish grin. "Come on Moony let's get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll help you with what to wear on your mission."

"What's wrong with the cloths I own?" Remus asked, looking down at himself in confusion, albeit, happy to move on to a different topic.

"Nothing Moony, you're a very fine dresser, but if you're going to wear your normal clothes to the mission you're going to stick out like a baby mountain troll."

"Fine, but nothing too ridiculous." Remus caved as he let his friend push him towards the door and their respective bedrooms.

"No Sirius I refuse to put that on." Remus said, pointing a finger at the cloth in Sirius's hand.

"Come on Moony all the young kids are wearing it."

"Padfoot when was the last time you were out among the young kids? You've been in Azkaban for the last decade." Remus pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Don't rub me the wrong way Moony. I know more about the young people style than you do so just put it on and stop complaining." Sirius said sternly, holding out the clothes in his hand for the other to take.

"I'll look ridiculous." He grabbed the piece of clothing from Sirius and stomped off to change. A knock sounded on the door.

"What are you two doing in there I can hear you from the library." Sirius opened the door to let Ginny in the room.

"Perfect. Perhaps you can help. Ginny we are trying to get Professor Lupin ready for a mission."

"What does that have to do with me?" the redhead asked, curious.

"Well he's going to be around a younger crowd, and we can't have him going in his usual attire so we need your young eye." Sirius said, although fairly confident that they wouldn't really need Ginny…

Lupin came back into the room just then. "Sirius I really don't think this – Ginny." Remus jumped in horror. He looked ridiculous and he certainly didn't want his former student to see him like this. Ginny let out a yip of laughter at Lupin's appearance. He was wearing bright florescent baggy sweatpants that hung far below his underwear line. His oversized orange v-neck clashed horribly with his dark green flat-brimmed hat.

"What is he supposed to look like?" Sirius pouted at this.

"He's supposed to look like he's going clubbing." Ginny laughed again. She didn't want to hurt Sirius's feelings though.

"I'm sure if you were in the tropics all the teens would dress like this," Sirius looked a little happier. He had been somewhat right. "But here we aren't so… flamboyant." Ginny walked over to the closet and pulled out a white v-neck and some loose jeans. "Put these on Professor." Lupin ducked out of the room just thankful to get out of the ridiculous outfit that Sirius had picked for him. Sirius looked a bit put out. He thought he was doing something right. Ginny felt bad. "It was the right idea Sirius." He just smiled and straightened himself. He didn't want to be a downer.

"Anything else you need for the old Professor?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hands in a way that didn't bode well for Remus.

Ginny smirked. "Could you find me some bandanas?"

Tonks rifled through the files of her parolees. Merlin there was so much paper work she needed to get through. How on earth was she going to do this? She had a mission tonight and she couldn't just bail on this paperwork. She screamed into a pillow and buried her face in it. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" her muffled voice shouted.

"Come on Tonks we are meeting the Order members in an hour. How are you not ready yet? We're going to be late!" Caelyn very nearly shouted as she burst into the flat.

"Cae, calm down." Tonks said as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"Tonks this is my first mission and if you make me late I will end you." Caelyn said severely, as she glared at her friend.

"Okay. Okay I'm getting ready." Caelyn smiled and followed Tonks to her room.

"So who's coming on the mission with us besides Charlie?"

"Well you remember Bill don't you?" Tonks asked as she searched through her closet .

"Oh yeah that head boy who you tortured?" Cae clarified as she sat down on the bed.

"Yep he's joining us tonight." Tonks nodded to herself while she looked at the clothing that she had in her hands

"Sounds good. I remember him, he was the Gryffindor that all the girls dreamed about."

"Him and his brother of course." Caelyn blushed a deep red. Tonks smirked and started to get dressed.

"Is there anyone else coming? Charlie said that there would be five of us tonight." Tonks stopped dead. Oh Merlin. Remus would be there too. How had she forgotten to be nervous about this?

"Uh- yea a man named Remus is joining us." Tonks began to dress again.

"Remus? That sounds familiar. Did we go to school with him?" Caelyn asked, racking her brains for one Remus.

"No he's a fair bit older than us."

"Oh? How much older?"

Tonks took a deep breath. He was twelve years three months and six days older than her. She didn't even know how she knew that. "Oh about twelve years or so." Caelyn just accepted this information and waited for her to finish dressing.

Tonks was wearing her old clubbing outfit. It was a tight leather halter top that tied in the back with crisscrossing strings and cut off just above her naval. Her jeans hugged her hips and molded to her legs. She just wore simple flats so if she needed to make a run for it she wouldn't be caught in heels. She looked in the mirror and did her face. She didn't want to hold a complicated morph while she was scouting so she relaxed her face and felt her natural features settle. She made a few adjustments and was finally satisfied.

"Great. We have a half-an-hour we should head over." Caelyn said, standing.

"Cae it takes literally a second to floo there."

"Well then let's walk. Come on the fresh air would do us some good." Caelyn said, jumping from idea to idea.

"I'm not walking all the way across London." Tonks objected.

"Ok fine. How 'bout we walk a bit and then apparate?" It was obvious that she was nervous, after all, it was her first mission. Tonks was used to this sort of thing before she joined the order. She was an Auror. She was trained for this. Caelyn was a med student. She had no idea what being in the field was like. They walked a few blocks in silence. Caelyn was sorting out her nerves ad Tonks knew it was best to let her be. Tonks was trying to calm her nerves as well. It wasn't the mission that caused this reaction. She knew if and when the time came she would settle into her instincts and carry out the mission, but what riled her wasn't what they were doing. It was the people they were doing it with. It was the same with every mission she went on with him. She would feel the butterflies surge in her stomach and anxiety grip her veins. She would get so nervous, but when she saw him they would just disappear. His calming eyes would set her mind straight and she would begin to focus. They found a safe place to apparate and turned on the spot.

* * *

hope you all liked it. its really hard to write because of school. i will try to post at lease one chapter a month.. pls saty tuned and please review. i now have a beta woooooo... and i would like to thank them for helping me out with the story . thanks little-Medium-sized for being the best beta EVAH! check out her stories as well (they're as awesome as she is)


End file.
